Hechizo D Luna Eternal Rapture
by Miko kikyou105
Summary: No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable...Culpable de poder sentir… Culpable de poder amar…Acaso se puede ser feliz escapando de nuestro destino?Una historia de amor bajo El Hechizo D Luna.Ya listo cap 7 n.n InuxKik
1. El comienzo

Holitas!

Well confieso que soy nueva en esto de los fics es el primero que hago y decidi publicarlo por q me ha gustado como esta quedando, en fin sin mas que agregar les dejo el primer cap de la historia! InuyashaxKikyou no podia evitarlo son mi pareja favorita xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen si asi lo fuera seria millonaria xD ok Son propiedad de Rumiko .T!!

* * *

♥ ╣Ħеĉhỉžơ Đ Łūиа ╠ ¤ ╣ ĘťегиаĮ Ŕарťύге ╠ ♥

La oscuridad envolvía aquella noche sin luna. Otra vez aquella maldita oscuridad que lo debilitaba, una vez más el pequeño y solitario hanyou había tomado su forma humana, aquella que tenía que ocultar en la penumbra del inmenso bosque para no ser detectado por algún mononoke, a su temprana edad ya había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo pero en aquellas noches en las que desaparecía la luna el miedo lo carcomía lentamente.

**Mononoke:** No podrás ocultarte sé donde estas

_-Replico con una voz gruesa-_

El pequeño sabía muy bien que aquel enorme mononoke lo había elegido como presa en aquella noche silenciosa.

**Inuyasha:** Se acerca.

_-pensó tenso ante la situación-_

Inuyasha podía oír como aquel colosal ogro se aproximaba, sabía muy bien que no podía huir, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, no había escapatoria posible, casi podía sentir sus frías garras al alargar sus brazos. Sus carcomidos pies se arrastraban acorde al endiablado ritmo que marcaban sus pisadas. Su respiración...Se acerca, casi nota su aliento en su mejilla, inerte el pequeño no puede gritar, sabe que el fin está próximo. Se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos, pero sabe que no funcionará, Lágrimas de miedo, de impotencia, de horror... brotan de sus ojos, pero es entonces cuando Inuyasha sobresaltado, y empapado en sudor, despierta.

**Inuyasha:** Solo fue una pesadilla otra vez

_-Se dijo así mismo esbozando un suspiro mientras que los latidos de su corazón se iban normalizando-_

Una vez más como todas las noches de luna nueva, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, era perturbado por la misma pesadilla desde que se había quedado completamente solo.

En otro lado no muy lejos a las afueras del bosque se encontraba una pequeña aldea donde:

**Kikyou:** Disculpe Kanae-sama pero quisiera saber cómo se encuentra mi madre?

_-pregunto la pequeña niña con rostro de preocupación-_

**Kanae- sama:** Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, tu madre hablo contigo no es así?

Es por eso que debemos estar preparados para todo entiendes Kikyou

_-coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kikyou e inmediatamente continuo hasta dentro de la cabaña donde estaba su madre-_

**Kikyou:** Para... todo

_-Bajo su rostro y fijo su mirada al suelo inerte, el flequillo de su cabello cubría su mirada entristecida al recordar aquella conversación con su madre-_

_**Flash Back**_

**Madre de Kikyou:** A pesar de todo hemos estado esperando la llegada de Kaede chan juntas no es así Kikyou?

Por eso no quiero que estés triste hija debes ser muy fuerte, quiero que seas muy fuerte por las dos y por tu pequeña hermana que esta por nacer si?

-Mostro una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-

**Kikyou:** Pero madre yo… con la grimas en sus ojos cafés

**Madre de Kikyou:** Shh, no digas nada coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pequeña solo promete que pase lo que pase no decaerás, promete que serás valiente y cuidaras de tu hermana, sé que es algo que puedes hacer sus ojos se tornaron acuosos me lo prometes?

**Kikyou:** yo… respiro profundo conteniendo el mar de lagrimas que se avecinaba en sus ojos Te lo prometo mama.

-Se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Las horas pasaban aquella noche sin luna y el hilo de la tensión se hacía cada vez más pesado, al cabo de unos minutos mas Kanae-sama salió de la cabaña pero Kikyou había permanecido todo el tiempo en el mismo sitio solo que ahora el cansancio enorme la había dominado, pasaban de las 4 am y ahora sus ojos se habían cerrado para solo descansar unos instantes

Aldeanos: Que ha sucedido Kanae-sama como se encuentra ella? Y la pequeña?-Todos rodeando a Kanae-

**Kanae-sama:** Ha nacido, Kaede chan es una hermosa niña, muy sana sonrió levemente

* * *

**Aldeanos:** Vaya es una buena noticia, eso nos tranquiliza 

**Kanae-sama:** Pero… El esfuerzo que hizo la madre fue muy severo y su enfermedad avanzada fue más fuerte… y bajo su mirada

No resistió el trabajo de parto. Ha perdido la vida.

La noticia conmociono a todos mientras que alguien a pocos pasos había quedado mas impactada aun.

El rostro de Kikyou estaba pálido y sus ojos asombrados al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras le pareció que su frágil corazón se detenía y se rompía en trocitos, había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, su mente se quedo en blanco y solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás, haciendo crujir una pequeña rama en el suelo

**Kanae-sama:** Kikyou… -_ volteo a verla-_

**Kikyou:** no, no es cierto! _- grito exasperada-_

**Kanae-sama:** espera Kikyou ven aquí.

**Kikyou:** No mi madre no está muerta

El escuchar esa frase de sus propios labios la inquieto más aun, no conseguía la razón, no sabía qué hacer, solo era una pequeña niña de 9 años, y se negaba rotundamente a aquel acontecimiento, lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar y corrió, corrió tan fuerte como pudo a decir verdad a ninguna dirección en especial solo deseaba alejarse mientras las lagrimas no vacilaron en resbalar de sus ojos.

Continuara.


	2. Conociendote

**Holas! bueno siguiendo consejo subire los caps mas largos eso intentare de veras, n.n grax por leerlo si pueden dejan comentarios o cualquier pregunta yo estare al pendiente entre tanto rollo XD en fin es el segundo cap espero que les guste me despido esperare sus comentarios chao! que esten bien n.n**

**oOoOoOo**

**Cap 2**

**Conociendote**

La pequeña no había detenido su paso, el dolor que sentía la seguía impulsando a huir más rápido de aquel tormentoso lugar donde había perdido a su madre.

Mientras que en la aldea todos se preparaban para salir en su búsqueda.

**Kanae-sama:** Ella no pudo haber ido muy lejos…

-comentaba al tiempo que dudaba de sus palabras, preguntándose qué tan lejos pudo llevar el dolor, la negación y la confusión a la pequeña huérfana-

**Aldeanos:** Kanae-sama ya estamos listo no se preocupe la encontraremos a toda costa.

**Kanae-sama:** esperen por favor deben saber intervenir, ahora ella está dolida y confundida quizás no está pensando correctamente es solo una niña

**Hiiragi-Sama: **Recuerda que Kikyou no es solo una niña como dices Kanae.

-apareció detrás de ella con un tono sereno propio de sus años vividos-

**Kanae-sama:** Hiiragi-Sama… -Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz-

Eso lo sé.

Pensé que se encontraba en el templo.

**Hiiragi-sama:** Lo estaba, pero al llegarme la noticia de la muerte de la madre de esa niña quise venir a cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así

**Kanae- sama:** Discúlpeme por favor

-exclamo haciendo una reverencia ante el-

**Hiiragi-sama:** Kanae más que nadie sabes lo que significa esa pequeña en nuestra aldea, lo hemos comprobado, ella posee los poderes suficientes para convertirse en la mejor de la sacerdotisa de la región, no es momento para dejarse abatir.

**Kanae-sama:** pero solo es una niña! Hiiragi sama nosotros!...

**Hiiragi-sama:** Nosotros no podemos permitir que escape en el estado en que esta, ella aun no conoce de sus poderes.

Su madre dio su consentimiento antes de morir, sabía que el final estaba cerca y que su hija no era una niña normal ordinaria como el resto, es por eso que acepto que fuese entrenada al momento de su partida y así se hará

En sus manos está el futuro de nuestra aldea, ella lo entenderá muchas vidas serán salvadas en esta época de guerras y espectros malvados, aprenderá a manejar su poder para el bien de todos, es su destino y es algo que no podemos cambiar.

**Kanae-sama:** está bien la encontraremos, y en cuanto a su hermana estará al cuidado del templo al igual que ella.

**Hiiragi-sama:** Bien estaré esperando

-Se dio vuelta y se alejo de la miko en direccion al templo-

**Kanae-sama:** A donde fuiste Kikyou?

-Se pregunto al tiempo que levantaba su mirada hacia el cielo oscurecido quizás buscando respuestas en el, respuestas que solo el inmenso y profundo bosque conocía, mientras dejaba entrar en él a la pequeña desconsolada-

**Kikyou:** Porque! Porque? no lo entiendo!

-seguía lamentándose en su huida-

Estoy sola… me dejaste…no me parece justo madre porque!

-kikyou cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras corría y las lagrimas renegadas salieron al compas de sus lamentos aferrándose fuerte a sus pasos acelerados y a sus labios apretujados que contenían su impotencia-

Con cada paso más se acercaba tentativamente sin saber hacia alguien quien distraído en sus recuerdos del pasado miraba fijo el suelo mientras andaba con pasos lentos

La distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más, a tal punto de encontrarse fuertemente uno contra otro al cabo de unos segundos el impacto se suscito haciendo caer reciamente a ambos al suelo.

**Inuyasha:** Oye! Tu…

-Reacciono ante el impacto y se levanto de inmediato en posición de combate a pesar de no ver a quien se encontraba delante, realmente era un chico muy desconfiado ante todo-

**Kikyou:** Auch!

-se sujeto la cabeza quejándose del dolor mientras los bajos reflejos de luz la hicieron notarse en la oscuridad de la noche bajo las ramas de aquel frondoso roble-

**Inuyasha:** Uh… _"Es una humana"_

-se dijo a si mismo sorprendido, desde hace mucho no había estado en contacto con ellos a pesar de ser esa raza una de sus mitades-

_"Pero qué demonios hace esta niña humana aquí?"_

-se preguntaba incrédulo-

**Kikyou:** Lo… lo siento yo…

-levanto su mirada y quedo perpleja, no pensó toparse con un pequeño al igual que ella en ese lugar y a tan altas horas de la madrugada-

**Inuyasha:** Eh… -la miro extrañado-

De inmediato inuyasha la noto algo sorprendida y lo hizo pensar

_"Rayos ha notado mis orejas ella… esta "_

Inuyasha se dio vuelta rápidamente y se oculto detrás del roble, pero al subir sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza la palpo y recordó que aun estaba en su forma humana, lo había olvidado y aun la noche de luna no se había marchado, se sintió estúpido al haberse confundido, pero aun así tenia curiosidad, aquella niña… al momento de verla se sumió en silencio, su rostro demacrado y triste despertó aquel sentimiento que había jurado enterrar, aquel semblante que había decidido perder aquel día y ahora parecía que esa pequeña lo había traído de vuelta con aquella mirada triste, ese recuerdo, aquel único recuerdo que se mantenía intacto en su memoria… esa mirada triste era la que lo hacía pensar.

Sin poder contenerse comenzó a acercar su cabeza para poder verla otra vez y estar completamente seguro, quizás haya sido su imaginación, después de todo no había dormido bien esa noche

**Inuyasha:** Uh... es una tontería… -mirándola sumiso-

Ella continuaba allí pero ahora estaba de pie, acomodo un poco sus ropajes sacudiendo el polvo de ellos, se le veía tan frágil y solitaria.

**Kikyou:** Porque te escondes?

La vaga pregunta rompió el hilo de silencio

**Inuyasha:** Keh! No me estoy ocultando! -Contesto en tono altanero-

yo solo…

**Kikyou:** Esta bien no importa -añadio la pequeña al tiempo que bajaba su mirada al suelo-

Ya nada importa, discúlpame estaba distraída.

**Inuyasha:** Niña tonta eso no me interesa será mejor que te vayas o sino…

Su reclamo fue interrumpido por una fuerte ventisca que sacudió con fuerza las ramas de los arboles cercanos, mientras pasos agigantados se escuchaban acercarse con cierta torpeza.

**Inuyasha:** Demonios, está aquí!.

El pulso de Kikyou se acelero, al parecer algo o alguien haría su aparición en la escena y por la reacción de aquel niño extraño, podía asumir que no se trataba de algo bueno, algo o alguien se acerca… pero que o quien es!?¿?

El momento se hizo más tenso en cuanto los arboles del bosque fueron agitados y arrancados por un enorme ogro de dos cabezas, su aspecto grotesco y eminente hicieron detener a instancias la respiración de la pequeña niña quien solo se limito a mirar perpleja aquella aparición maligna. El pequeño hanyou por su parte de inmediato se dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir y en cuanto apresuro el paso noto a Kikyou inerte ante el acercamiento del ogro.

**Inuyasha:** Pero que rayos!.

-lo pensó varias veces hasta que fue vencido por la contradicción y se devolvió en su busca-

Acaso eres tonta! No te quedes allí parada

-exclamo alterado tomando de las manos a Kikyou-

Kikyou corrió junto a él confundida y aterrada a la vez, jamás se había encontrado en esa situación y sentía algo extraño recorrer por su cuerpo solo que no estaba segura de que se trataba, sin embargo continuaba acelerando el paso junto aquel chico.

**Kikyou:** A donde vamos!

**Inuyasha:** Solo cállate y corre!

La distancia entre ellos y el temible ogro cada vez se acortaba aun más, la adrenalina fluida aceleraba los latidos del corazón de Kikyou quien mientras corría tropezó con una rama levantada en el lecho del bosque y cayó al suelo exhausta

**Inuyasha:** Pero que haces! Levántate!

Justo en ese momento un zarpazo de las enormes garras arrojo con contundencia al pequeño hanyou contra el tronco de un árbol caído.

**Kikyou:** corrió junto a Inuyasha quien se encontraba lastimado tendido en el suelo

Estas bien! Respóndeme.

**Ogro:** Pero que tenemos aquí -comenzó a reír con una risa perturbadora dispuesto a atacar-

Kikyou alzo la vista y volvió a tener aquella extraña sensación como un estrépito dentro de ella, aquel ser levanto sus garras ahora de un color verdoso todo indicaba que estaban bañadas en veneno, dispuestas a clavarse en el cuerpo de sus víctimas, Inuyasha solo logro abrir sus ojos esperando la dolorosa estacada final, pero justo en ese instante logro escuchar un grito de negación de parte de la pequeña, y una energía luminosa salió de su cuerpo creando una barrera purificadora, aquella barrera choco contra el demonio deshaciéndolo en miles de incandescentes brillos.

El frágil cuerpo abatido de la pequeña cayó de frente contra el suelo, pero que fue lo que sucedió?¿ se preguntaba Inuyasha mientras incrédulo lograba sentarse soportando el dolor del golpe que había recibido.

**Inuyasha:** Esta niña… no es normal…

-se acerco a ella con la intención de levantarla pero ella comenzó a despertar e Inuyasha tomo distancia nuevamente-

**Kikyou:** Don… dónde estoy?

OO!! Oh! No el ogro!

-Se cubrió de inmediato aterrada en realidad aun no había vuelto en si-

**Inuyasha:** eh!! -La observo confundido-

**Kikyou:** que... que fue lo que sucedió

**Inuyasha:** _" que acaso no lo recuerda…?¿" _-pensó para sí mismo-

**Kikyou:** creo… que volví a hacerlo de nuevo…-musito con la baja mirada-

Ah… olvídalo yo… es que te has quedado mirando y…

**Inuyasha:** Keh! será mejor que te marches ¬¬U.

**Kikyou:** pero que dices, no puedes quedarte aquí solo es… es peligroso solo eres un niño.

**Inuyasha:** ah mira quien lo dice también eres una chiquilla! Además yo siempre he estado solo así que por mí no te preocupes.

**Kikyou:** siempre... Solo…

Espera si eso es así podríamos ser amigos, yo tampoco tengo a nadie… mi madre ha muerto y…

-El flequillo le cubrió su rostro desolador-

Por culpa de estas extrañas fuerzas… he sido apartada de todo… los niños de la aldea… ellos dicen que soy diferente.

Pero… -subió la mirada-

Podemos jugar juntos si quieres, mañana podríamos volver a vernos sonrió levemente

**Inuyasha:** estarás bromeando

**Kikyou:** eh… porque?

**Inuyasha:** Odio a los humanos… Además porque querría volver a ver a una niña tonta como tu.

-se volteo dándole la espalda-

**Kikyou:** Espera me llamo Kikyou…! Digas lo que digas vendré mañana así que quedamos aquí mañana mismo! No llegues tarde! **Es una promesa!**

-alzando la voz mientras lo veía alejarse-

**Inuyasha:** eh… una… promesa -detuvo su paso-

En ese momento Inuyasha se dispuso a responder pero fue interrumpido por varias voces que gritaban el nombre de Kikyou al fondo ya muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraban, Inuyasha empuño su mano derecha y movió su cabeza a ambos lados para luego alejarse corriendo de allí, Kikyou sintió el impulso de seguirlo pero fue tomada del brazo derecho por uno de los Taiji de la aldea.

**Taiji-Korai:** Al fin te encuentro pequeña, todos están muy preocupados, es peligroso que permanezcamos aquí, regresemos a la aldea

-sugirió encaminándola de regreso-

**Kikyou:** pero… espere Korai –sama

**Taiji-Korai**: nada de peros, el bosque de las sombras es habitado por muchas criaturas malignas será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes, Kanae sama nos está esperando.

Kikyou fue llevada a la aldea, estaba tan exhausta que de camino se había quedado dormida en brazos de Korai- sama al amanecer tenía planeado volver a aquel lugar de eso estaba decidida pero Hiiragi-sama tenía planes para ella.

**oOoOoOo**

Entre el espesor del bosque Inuyasha se volteo y levanto su vista hacia el horizonte distante al cabo de pocos minutos comenzó a vislumbrarse el sol saliente de aquella mañana e inició el proceso de su transformación

Ahora había vuelto a ser normal, es decir su forma de ser como hanyou, bajo su vista y la fijo en sus manos notando sus garras, luego levanto sus brazos hasta la altura de su cabeza y palpo sus orejas, fue en ese instante que recordó a su madre Izayoi y de cómo aquella tarde había corrido a sus brazos y sentado en su regazo le pregunto

**Inuyasha:** Madre que es un hibrido?¿?

Esta de inmediato lo abrazo con fuerza y acaricio los plateados cabellos del pequeño, por alguna razón siempre que preguntaba ella callaba la respuesta y lo abrazaba, Inuyasha notaba como su madre entre suspiro y suspiro derramaba alguna lágrima, por lo que decidía permanecer mejor sin saber la respuesta ya que no le gustaba verla llorar.

comenzó a caminar hundido en sus vagos recuerdos y sin darse cuenta se encontraba bajo el roble en el lugar de la promesa

**Inuyasha:** es aquí -recordó a Kikyou mientras le decía aquellas palabras-

**/Digas lo que digas vendré mañana así que quedamos aquí mañana mismo! No llegues tarde! Es una promesa!/**

Esa niña… Kikyou.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo y se dispuso a esperar en aquel lugar la curiosidad le había ganado, pero esta vez no iba a dejar ser visto, ahora tenía su apariencia de hanyou así que trepo al árbol y se oculto entre las ramas

La mañana transcurría y el sol resplandecía era un cálido día de verano, Kikyou había intentado escapar toda la mañana y ante el más mínimo descuido de Kanae –sama lo consiguió, corrió alejándose de la aldea dispuesta a volver al lugar de la promesa.

**Inuyasha:** Keh! pero que tonto soy, lo sabia no va a venir, pero que rayos estoy haciendo aquí

Se puso de pie sobre la rama para saltar y justo en ese momento la vio venir

O.o!! Ah!! Se sujetó con fuerza

_"demonios por poco me caigo"_ ¬¬ -ocultándose nuevamente-

**Kikyou**: u.ú mm creo que he llegado muy tarde quizás ya se marcho, o tal vez no haya llegado aun suspiro

Bueno entonces creo que esperare un poco más

-sentándose a los pies del árbol-

A decir verdad es que ni tan siquiera sé cómo se llama u.ú

**Inuyasha:** Me llamo Inuyasha… ¬¬U _-_dejo escapar su voz sin querer_-_

**Kikyou:** o.o Inu…yasha - repitió aquel nombre mirando hacia arriba de donde provenía el sonido-

Con que allí estabas . . - -U que haces allá arriba porque no bajas

**Inuyasha:** _"demonios"_ ah… porque… no quiero que me veas vete - -U

**Kikyou:** no seas tonto baja he traído algo para comer

**Inuyasha:** pues no tengo hambre! Vete -Su estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos-

**Kikyou:** - -U pues a mí me parece que sí, oye que pasa si no me dices subiré

**Inuyasha:** o.o! ni se te ocurra! Niña!

**Kikyou:** ah! Pues veras

Kikyou comenzó a trepar el árbol le costaba hacerlo pero estaba muy decidida, al intentar subir un poco mas Cracs! La rama donde estaba apoyada se partió de improvisto y cerró sus ojos quizás esperando a caer pero fue sujetada de las manos casi al instante.

**Inuyasha:** eres torpe te dije que no lo hicieras

**Kikyou:** Inu…yasha abrió sus ojos y miro hacia arriba al chico que la sostenía, le pareció que lucía un poco distinto además de que se había cubierto la cabeza con su haori rojo

Lo siento… se disculpo mientras la subía a un lugar seguro del roble

**Inuyasha:** Keh! no te disculpes ¬¬ -dijo desviando la mirada-

**Kikyou:** vaya! Pero sí que hay una gran vista desde aquí -Cerro un sus ojos mientras la suave brisa ondeaba sus oscuros cabellos-

**Inuyasha:** o.o eh… si... eso creo

**Kikyou:** porque te has puesto eso en la cabeza? - indago acercándose para verlo de cerca-

**Inuyasha:** Ah… es… que… eh... - titubeo haciéndose para atrás a medida que ella se acercaba-

**Kikyou:** o.O cuidado! . -Señalo al verlo casi a la orilla de la rama a punto de caerse-

**Inuyasha**: o.o! Se sujeto con fuerza

**Kikyou:** será mejor que bajemos o alguno caerá de un momento a otro.

-Además así comeremos lo que he traído repuso ella y sonrió-

**Inuyasha**: …

-Se quedo en silencio contemplando el rostro sonriente de Kikyou por unos instantes, para luego bajar a regañadientes del roble.-

La mañana paso rápidamente mientras comían, y pasaban el tiempo, entre las peleas que formaba Inuyasha las cuales era tranquilizadas rápidamente por Kikyou, caminaban recorriendo el inmenso bosque dándole paso a la entrada de un rojizo atardecer.

**Kikyou:** Se ha hecho muy tarde, será mejor que vuelva.

**Inuyasha:** Haz lo que quieras respondió algo molesto

**Kikyou:** Hmph tengo que regresar a la aldea pero…

**Inuyasha:** volverás mañana ¿? O//OU

**Kikyou:** eh… si volveré mañana

**Inuyasha:** Hmph -giro la cabeza para no ser visto-

Ten… ten cuidado Kikyou. -dijo casi entre susurros-

**Kikyou:** Ehm… -lo observo sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho-

Está bien nos veremos mañana.

-La pequeña se dio la vuelta y partió nuevamente a la aldea.-

Durante toda la semana Inuyasha y Kikyou habían estado encontrándose en el mismo lugar desde el alba hasta el atardecer, eso llegaba a tranquilizar el carácter de Inuyasha aunque no por mucho, sin embargo para Kikyou era escapar de las miradas de todos en la aldea aunque siempre al regresar recibiese una reprensión por parte de Kanae-sama, aun así su disposición a dispersarse al bosque siempre era más fuerte y hacia caso omiso de las reprimendas.

Por su parte la manera de pensar de Inuyasha había cambiado, ahora comenzaba a confiar un poco en aquella niña de mirada triste, aun así había notado que conforme pasaba los días a su lado ella había sonreído unas cuantas veces de manera sincera quizás el dolor que la perseguía comenzaba a sosegarse.

**oOoOoOo**

**Continuara**

**n.n sip esta ves un poco mas largo creo jejeje bueno esperare comentarios a ver si estuvo bien bueno me despido chau!**


	3. Lejania

**Holitas aqui dejare el tercer cap de la historia n.n gracias por leerla **

**oOoOoOo**

**Cap 3**

**Lejania**

Una vez más la noche caía sobre la infinidad del cielo, y sobre la copa de un árbol el pequeño hanyou se encontraba pensativo sobre revelar su verdadera forma ante Kikyou, es decir que ella lo viese como lo que en verdad era debajo del haori rojo con el que siempre cubría sus orejas y su verdadera forma, acaso el sería capaz de hacerlo?¿? se preguntaba, al parecer Kikyou había ganado de a poco su confianza, acaso estaba equivocado con ella, una parte de él se lo reprochaba pero la otra estaba segura de hacerlo, así que se decidió a contar su verdad al amanecer en cuanto la viera, inseguro de su reacción.

Aquella mañana apareció un tanto nublada, aun así Kikyou se levanto decidida y en cuanto a Kanae-sama esta vez tenía que saber a dónde se dirigía la pequeña además de que hoy era su último día en la aldea y no podía permitir otro en fado de Hiiragi-sama

**Kanae-sama:** después de todo es un anciano gruñón ¬¬, Oh! Dios si me escuchase de seguro no me lo perdonaría u.úU, será mejor que no me distraiga, debo ir por ella cuanto antes.

**Kikyou:** vaya parece que caerá una fuerte lluvia -observando las nubes en el cielo-

No sé si sea correcto que vaya con este tiempo pero… -Kikyou recordó las palabras de Inuyasha el día anterior.-

El me dijo que se trataba de algo importante, me pregunto que querría decir con eso, Hmph siempre dice todo a medias

-esbozo un suspiro y partió en dirección al bosque-

**Kanae-sama:** eh… hacia el bosque o.o pero a donde piensa ir esa niña

-continuaba siguiéndola a medida que se adentraban mas al lugar-

**Kikyou:** Ehm… _es extraño siento como si alguien me estuviese siguiendo_

-pensó para sí misma y corrió para despistar su paso-

**Kanae-sama:** o.o! oh no! La perderé!

**Hiiragi-sama:** Kanae-sama!

**Kanae-sama:** o.O! Hi… Hiiragi-sama -lo miro sorprendida-

**Hiiragi-sama:** que le sucede? Esta pálida.

**Kanae-sama**: Ah... Es… que ah que hace aquí?

**Hiiragi-sama:** Pero que pregunta usted sabe muy bien a lo que he venido.

**Kanae-sama:** pero… -baja la mirada-

**Hiiragi-sama:** Donde está la niña

**Kanae-sama**: Kikyou… ella se ha adentrado al bosque

**Hiiragi-sama:** Lo ve usted no puede estar ni un momento a su cuidado, que aun no entiende su importancia, vayamos a buscarla, hoy mismo partirá al templo pensaba dar un momento mas pero ahora me doy cuenta que no se puede así que no perdamos más tiempo, suba

-señalo la especie de carreta antigua halada por caballos-

**Kanae-sama:** lo siento, Hiiragi-sama… -subiendo a la carreta-

Cerca de allí la pequeña exhausta había llegado al lugar se encontraba apoyando las manos en sus rodillas respirando aceleradamente

**Kikyou:** Pensé que no llegaría u.ú

**Inuyasha:** pero que te pasa Kikyou ahora ni hasta aquí llegas sin cansarte.

**Kikyou:** Inuyasha… -levanto la mirada-

**Inuyasha:** - -U llegas tarde

**Kikyou:** es que yo…

**Inuyasha:** Keh no importa! Está bien quiero… quiero mostrarte algo -balbuceo nervioso-

**Kikyou:** Espera Inuyasha yo creo que….

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz de Kikyou el pequeño hanyou comenzó a desenredar un poco el haori rojo que lo cubría, pero justo antes de lograr quitárselo por completo, la voz de Hiiragi-sama retumbo al fondo y Kikyou volteo de inmediato antes de poder ver por completo a Inuyasha.

**Kikyou:** o.o es Hiiragi-sama… pero cómo?

**Inuyasha:** que… que hacen ellos aquí -en tono de enojo se cubrió rápidamente-

**Kikyou:** yo… de verdad no se

**Inuyasha:** me has traicionado dijiste… tu…

-empuño sus manos con fuerza recordando aquella promesa al atardecer-

****

**oOoOoOo**

**_Flash back_**

**Kikyou:** lo ves así nadie sabrá de este lugar solo tu y yo

**Inuyasha:** de que hablas refunfuñando

**Kikyou: **es el lugar de la promesa aquí bajo este gran roble -hablando tranquilamente-

**Inuyasha:** … solo nosotros sabremos de él.

**Kikyou:** sip

**Inuyasha:** bien, será un secreto dices, entonces Kikyou promete que jamás traerás a nadie aquí y yo también hare lo mismo.

**Kikyou:** Si está bien te lo prometo Inuyasha n.n

**_Fin del flash back_**

**oOoOoOo**

**Inuyasha:** eres igual a todos! No cumpliste

**Kikyou:** pero de que hablas! No los he traído! No sé que hacen aquí

**Inuyasha:** he sido un idiota -Le dio la espalda enfurecido y se alejo para ocultarse-

**Kikyou:** espera! Yo… te lo explicare estaré mañana aquí te lo prometo.

Kikyou fue halada del brazo de Hiiragi-sama, y aunque no le gusto la idea las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras era llevada hasta la carreta, respiro profundo y se calmo, pensando que la regresarían a la aldea pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el camino se hacía más largo hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

**Kikyou:** Disculpe Kanae-sama a donde vamos hemos tardado y la aldea nos esta tan lejos

**Kanae-sama:** Kikyou no iremos a la aldea.

**Hiiragi-sama:** Nos dirigimos al templo donde de ahora en adelante vivirás para ser entrenada, desde hoy comenzaras el camino para convertirte en una sacerdotisa…

La lluvia recorría el lugar abrazándolo con un frio inclemente, que hacía sentir peor a Kikyou cada vez que se alejaba más del lugar de la promesa y sin saber por cuanto, además esta vez rompería su promesa recordando aquellas palabras.

_**Espera**** Yo… te lo explicare estaré mañana aquí te lo prometo.**_

_Mañana…_ se repitió en la mente y se sintió culpable, quizás si fue por su falta pero, nunca tuvo la intención, la pequeña continuaba reprochándose a sí misma y a la vez se sentía enfurecida, si bien Hiiragi-sama no comprendía y ahora estaba camino al templo, uno que ella desconocía y en el que presentía que iba a pasar un largo tiempo.

**Kikyou:** Y que sucederá con Kaede!

-Replico rompiendo el silencio opacado por el sonido de la lluvia-

**Kanae-sama:** No te preocupes ella permanecerá en la aldea, yo cuidare de ella.

**Kikyou: **Pero… pero mi madre… yo prometí

**Kanae-sama:** Kaede-chan estará bien, y la podrás ver en cuanto la lleve de visita, así que no dejaras de verla.

**Kikyou:** Pero usted no entiende mi madre…

**Hiiragi-sama:** Tu madre estuvo de acuerdo con esto niña, no hay reproches, fue algo que se había planeado para ti ahora estas creciendo y posees grandes poderes y de eso te has tenido que dar cuenta, no es algo normal y será usado para el beneficio de todos podrás regresar en cuanto estés convertida en toda una sacerdotisa y así ayudaras a todos no te parece bien ayudar

-sonrió levemente-

**Kikyou:** está bien…- bajo la mirada -

**Kanae-sama:** Tu madre lo sabía… sabia de tus poderes Kikyou aunque jamás te lo dijo para que fueses feliz y todo fuese normal mientras ella estuviese contigo

Pero también conocía el riesgo de su enfermedad quería lo mejor para ti cuando ya no estuviese es por eso… es por eso que accedió (u.ú) no quería que estuvieses sola además, no serás la única pequeña conocerás a otras niñas allí

**Kikyou:** Entiendo -volteo y sus ojos se perdieron en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana -

**Hiiragi-sama:** Hemos llegado

Todos bajaron ya casi anochecía y la recia lluvia no había cesado desde la mañana, cubiertos con grandes haoris Kikyou junto a Hiiragi y Kanae se encontraban ante las largas escaleras de piedra de un enorme templo, después de subir, las grandes puertas adornadas con figuras antiguas se abrieron dándoles la bienvenida al lugar, el cual era extenso y con grandes pagodas y jardines alrededor los cuales no se habían notado por la oscuridad y eran opacados por la lluvia que caía.

**Hideki-sama: **Adelante sean bienvenidos

-Dándoles la entrada en una de las estancias del templo-

**Hiiragi-sama:** muchas gracias -haciendo reverencia-

**Hideki-sama:** me alegra que hayan llegado, los estábamos esperando, pensamos que partirían en la mañana ya que es un camino difícil y además no había parado de llover.

**Kanae-sama:** Así es pero aquí estamos n.nU

**Hideki-sama:** si bien no me equivoco la pequeña que se esconde detrás es…

**Kikyou:** soy Kikyou -musito e hizo una ligera reverencia-

**Hideki-sama:** Si lo sé, he escuchado mucho sobre ti y de ahora en adelante recibirás tu instrucción aquí.

**Hiiragi-sama:** Y no estará sola no es así.

**Hideki-sama:** No, habrá tres jóvenes más junto a ella.

Hideki –sama ordeno la búsqueda de aquellas niñas a hacer presencia en la estancia y al cabo de pocos minutos estas llegaron entrando una por una. La primera de nombre Shise lucía un poco mayor quizás unos 15 años de tez blanca alta y de ojos verdes; La segunda cuyo nombre era Azumí de menor edad unos 12 años, tez un poco más oscura y ojos cafés cuya alegría se desbordaba en su sonrisa y por ultimo Tsubaki quien tenía la misma edad de Kikyou de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules quien se notaba un poco seria.

**Kanae-sama:** si bien no hay mucha diferencia todas serán excelentes sacerdotisas no es así. Ah pero que emocion1! o

**Hiiragi-sama:** esos comentarios Kanae sama están de sobra

-le corto la inspiración a la joven mujer -

**Kanae-sama:** - //-U lo.. Lo siento -se sonrojo avergonzada-

**Hideki-sama:** me imagino que estarán exhaustos del viaje, Kuriko les mostrara sus habitaciones después de comer.

Y en efecto después de cenar cada quien fue guiado a las habitaciones, Kikyou se recostó y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer la adormilo, si bien se encontraba exhausta y sin ánimos mañana seria un día difícil al cual le seguirían varios iguales.

Amaneció y el roció de lluvia bañaba las rosas en los jardines del templo, por otro lado a lo lejos en el bosque el enojo de Inuyasha se comenzaba a sosegar después de todo el rostro que le mostro Kikyou el día anterior estaba igual de desconcertado que el de él, así que decidió volver y darle la oportunidad de explicar como ella prometió, pero la mañana transcurrió dándole paso al atardecer y ella jamás apareció.

**Inuyasha:** pero qué demonios hago aquí? Lo sabia no vendrá! No lo hará!

-empuño su mano sintiéndose defraudado nuevamente-

Otra promesa que rompe y yo igual como pude confiar en ella si es una humana, típico de ellos siempre lo hacen **¬¬**

Aun mi mente me traiciona pero será la última vez se dijo a si mismo dándole la espalda al lugar de la promesa dispuesto a olvidarlo

Aunque el permanecer allí aquellos días junto a esa niña lo haya hecho feliz sin darse cuenta o quizás sin aceptarlo.

Los días transcurrían con rapidez y para el pequeño hanyou todo había regresado a la normalidad su carácter había vuelto a ser el mismo aunque aquellas semanas que había pasado con Kikyou aun permanecían en sus recuerdos y este trataba de enterrarlos conforme pasaba el tiempo sin embargo alguno que otro día su orgullo era vencido y se pasaba cerca de aquel roble solo para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese allí quizás aun guardaba fugaces esperanzas que luego desaparecían repentinamente y salía corriendo del lugar de inmediato, por su parte Kikyou pasaba los días aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes y asimilar todos los conocimientos impartidos por los sacerdotes del templo, aun así el esfuerzo era implacable y el lugar a pesar de la compañía la hacían sentir sola y aislada, los momentos más felices que tenia eran los días que su hermana menor Kaede venía de visita al templo junto a Kanae-sama no obstante Kikyou aun conservaba el recuerdo de aquel chico al que jamás le dio la explicación de su partida y al que consideraba muy especial a pesar de su carácter y solo el pensar en aquel rostro de odio y confusión que él le mostro aquel día hacia decaer los ánimos de la pequeña.

Amistad. Él se sentía solo, estaba segura. Tanto como se sentía ella. O tal vez más. Ella tenía a su hermana. Él... sólo la soledad. Quizás su deseo no fue suficiente.

**oOoOoOo**

Los días le daban su entrada a los meses y con cada estación los años pasaban; y Kikyou con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita llena de vida aunque la triste y perdida mirada de sus claros ojos cafés reflejaban todo lo contrario y a sus 17 años de edad era una o si bien la más hábil de todas sin embargo esto mismo hacia ganar el recelo por parte de Tsubaki quien mostraba cierto enojo cuando Kikyou lograba completar las tareas asignadas por los sacerdotes del templo

**Azumí:** A el!!! Exclamo con energía lanzando una flecha purificadora la cual dio justo en el blanco propuesto

**Shise: **vaya felicidades Azumi, veo que has estado practicando -sonrió-

**Tsubaki:** Aunque aun no consigues obtener la rapidez necesaria

-aclaro mirándola con el rabillo del ojo derecho -

**Azumi:** lo sé bajo la mirada pero no me rendiré además quería mostrarle mi progreso a Shise antes de que partiera del templo.

**Tsubaki: **Es una lástima que tengas que partir si aun no estás del todo preparada pero todas lo haremos tarde o temprano a excepción de Shise que permanecerá aquí en el templo sin embargo ha pasado mucho tiempo aun no sé porque Hideki-Sama nos hace permanecer aquí si hemos aprendido todo a la perfección.

**Kikyou: **sus razones ha de tener aun no hemos concluido del todo recuerda que somos 3 años menor que Azumi-sama

-dijo con un tono distante-

**Tsubaki:** Hmph da igual mientras mis poderes sigan aumentando tendré todo bajo control -exclamo con aires de superioridad-

**Shise:** no deberías confiarte así Tsubaki el poder no lo es todo.

**Tsubaki: **sé muy bien lo que necesito no tienes la obligación de condicionarme -se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar-

**Azumi:** Nunca aprende u.ú, creo que todas tenemos nuestro carácter pero ella!! o

**Shise:** ya cálmate Azumi-chan sonrió oh! Casi lo olvidaba Hideki-sama ha pedido que nos reunamos a la hora del té, Uhmm se le veía algo serio aun así espero que no se trate de nada malo.

La mañana dio su paso a la hora del té y las cuatro jóvenes reposaban de rodillas sobre pequeños almohadones en silencio hasta que Hideki-sama musito las primeras palabras de la reunión.

**Hideki-sama:** he estado muy complacido con sus progresos a lo largo de estos años, sin embargo la época en la que vivimos ha empeorado, la guerra aun no acaba y por si no bastara las energías malignas han comenzado a descender de los altos montes donde se encontraban selladas causando caos y destrucción a su paso, por los que no disponemos de más tiempo para hacerlas permanecer aquí he considerado que sus conocimientos y poder han alcanzado el nivel esperado y aunque aún no ha concluido nada más que la propia experiencia les hará ganar toda la sabiduría que les hace falta.

**Azumi:** La experiencia a que se refiere maestro. -pregunto confusa-

**Hideki-sama:** me refiero a que no serán más retenidas aquí y nos hemos dispuesto regresarlas a su aldea para restauren la paz y protejan las vidas de sus habitantes.

**Tsubaki: **Pero! Hideki-sama usted sabe que mi aldea!

-empuño su mano con fuerza sin poder acabar la frase-

**Hideki-sama:** lo sé Tsubaki es por eso que emprenderás tu camino junto a Kikyou irán a su aldea y culminaran su entrenamiento con Hiiragi-sama

**Tsubaki:** Que! Pero porque con ella!

**Hideki-sama:** Kikyou ha demostrado que posee un gran poder y habilidad al igual que se que también tu la posees quizás no tan desarrollada pero podrás aprender mucho de ella y Hiiragi-sama

Kikyou permanecía en un estado de mutismo aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado al fin regresaría después de tanto tiempo, al fin podría volver a pasearse por los verdes prados y sentir aquella brisa recorrer su piel, estar por fin con su pequeña hermana y verle sonreír todos los días, y ahora se sentía sumamente preparada para cumplir aquella promesa de proteger a Kaede y estar a su lado pero por el contrario Tsubaki estaba completamente enfurecida por dentro, ella había de esperar cualquier cosa excepto que Hideki-sama le dijese aquellas palabras "Aprender de Kikyou"como se atrevía a decirle tal cosa! se preguntaba irritada.

_Ahora solo algo era seguro; ambas deseando o no irían a la aldea de donde Kikyou partió aquel día lluvioso sin saber cuándo volvería la única diferencia ahora era que el día se aproximabasin tan siquiera haberlo planeado._

**oOoOoOo**

**Continuara**

**Hasta aqui el cap 3 n.n me despido por ahora, adiosin n.n espero q les guste y comenten que esten bien!**


	4. Reencuentro

**Holas! well aqui vuelvo jeje subiendo el 4to cap .-.**

**gomene es que hoy no tengo mucho que decir jeje pero agradesco los comentarios de Carlita n.n!! saludos **

**wenu ia **

**oOoOoOo**

**cap 4**

**Reencuentro.**

Una carreta halada se detuvo a las afueras de una pequeña aldea y de ella dos jóvenes sacerdotisas bajaban a paso firme, aspirando el dulce aroma de un día de primavera. El viento cálido soplaba con mesura y suavidad, acariciando dulcemente las hojas de los verdes y frondosos árboles, el pasto y las coloridas flores en toda su extensión.

**Tsubaki:** Hmph con que es aquí -_exclamo mientras volteaba a ver el rostro de Kikyou-_

No pareces muy feliz pensé que al menos cambiarias esa expresión Kikyou-dono, podria decir que si que eres una mujer fría.

_-se dio vuelta nuevamente avanzando hasta la entrada-_

Kikyou se quedaba atrás inerte aquellos tristes recuerdos se habían filtrado otra vez en su mente, la cabaña donde había vivido con su madre podía observarla al fondo y en ella escenas de su infancia se proyectaban sin cesar en sus pensamientos. Kikyou hubiese podido quedarse así por un buen tiempo detenida en el pasado pero sus memorias fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki:** vaya no pensé que tendríamos este recibimiento

-expreso asombrada al ver a todos los habitantes de la aldea recibirlas-

Se había preparado un gran festival por su llegada y todos se encontraban emocionados al verlas; Tsubaki sentía de nuevo esos aires de superioridad mientras Kikyou solo observaba con una tímida sonrisa que mostraba cierta incomodidad; todas aquellas miradas posadas sobre ella quizás era algo a lo que debía irse acostumbrando, pensaba mientras escucho la voz de alguien familiar y entre la multitud una pequeña apareció corriendo hasta abalanzarse sobre ella

**Kaede:** Kikyou.onee-sama!!!

_-decía mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-_

**Kikyou:** Kaede… -dijo asombrada mientras se colocaba de rodillas para estar a su altura y abrazarla-

**Tsubaki:** Pero que escena tan conmovedora _- Hablando sarcásticamente-_

**Kaede:** o.o lo... lo siento Kikyou.onee-sama _sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos separándose de ella_

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por la presencia de Hiiragi-sama quien se abría paso entre las personas.

**Hiiragi-sama: **Las estábamos esperando

**Tsubaki:** Es un placer estar aquí Hiiragi-sama

_-adelantándosele a Kikyou -_

**Kikyou:** Hiiragi-sama -_haciendo una leve reverencia ante el sacerdote-_

-Te has convertido en toda una mujer Kikyou -

_-expreso con felicidad una voz al fondo-_

**Kikyou:** Kanae-sama -_la miro cálidamente-_

**Hiiragi-sama:** Pues ya tendrán tiempo de conversar vayamos al templo allí les daré las indicaciones, luego podrán venir a disfrutar del festival si así lo desean.

El festival dio comienzo mientras ellas subían por las escaleras del templo, tenían como misión proteger la aldea de cualquier presencia youkai que estuviese cerca además de realizar la culminación de su entrenamiento al tiempo que permanecían allí; los detalles se les fueron dados por Hiiragi-sama quien a pesar de su edad ahora se convertiría en su nuevo maestro.

**Tsubaki:** No creo que el este en condiciones de entrenarnos, no es tan joven como Hideki-sama

_-dijo alzando su mirada al frente mientras salían del templo-_

**Kikyou:** …

**Tsubaki:** Ash! en realidad eres hartante Kikyou! A este paso me imagino que tampoco asistirás al festival.

**Kikyou:** no… no tengo ánimos Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki:** Hmph nunca los has tenido sabes _riendo_

A donde piensas ir?

**Kikyou:** Acaso te importa -_volteo a verla-_

**Tsubaki:** Jah tienes razón no me importa en los absoluto, ya que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero no vas a aceptar sus regalos?

**Kikyou: **No… puedes quedártelos si quieres

**Tsubaki:** ya veo gracias de todos modos.

Y a los pies de las escaleras del templo partieron en direcciones opuestas, una de ella a al festival donde se le honraba y la otra sin rumbo fijo recordando su pasado bajo el manto de aquel rojizo atardecer pronto anochecería pero ella sintió el deseo de volver a aquel lugar.

**Kikyou:** El bosque… la promesa… -_recordó y clavo la mirada al suelo-_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo aun así…_ -pensó al tiempo que decidió adentrarse para regresar a ese lugar-_

La joven se adentraba en el dificultoso camino; el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en el lecho del bosque y el camino hasta el lugar era casi intransitable, pero ella solo tenía el deseo de estar una vez más en aquel lugar a donde había escapado tantas veces en su niñez y donde había conocido a aquel chico quizás el aun la odiaba se preguntaba Kikyou mientras avanzaba pero eso no le importo junto a él pudo sentirse como una persona normal y solo recordaba aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban de una forma diferente a los demás ya que la miraban fijamente sin temor no como los otros niños de la aldea que siempre esquivaban sus miradas al sentirse intimidados.

**Kikyou:** Inuyasha… -_pronuncio su nombre casi entre susurros mientras acariciaba con sus manos el tronco de aquel roble… el lugar de la promesa. -_

**oOoOoOo**

Inuyasha…

Un leve susurro sintió el joven hanyou y la brisa trajo consigo esa aroma que pensaba jamás volver a sentir después de tanto…

**Inuyasha:** Imposible! despertó de golpe de su sueño sobre la copa de un árbol

Quizás a su olfato lo traicionaban los recuerdos se preguntaba el joven hanyou de largos cabellos plateados el tiempo también había pasado sobre el ahora era un joven quizás 17 o 18 años de vida, los cuales eran reflejados en el destellante brillo de sus ojos ámbar, fuerte ahora era alguien fuerte y más que nada solitario sin embargo… esa aroma lo conocía, era de aquella que se dispuso olvidar sin poder conseguirlo, debía asegurarse después de todo pronto anochecería y puede que su otra mitad le estaba haciendo fallar sus instintos.

Sin pensarlo marco el paso ágilmente rumbo a aquel lugar el cual se había prohibido visitar tiempo atrás, ya estaba tan cerca y el aroma se hacía más penetrante, no había duda alguien estaba allí, el aroma embriagaba sus sentidos acaso podria ser que después de su traición ella se había tomado el atrevimiento de regresar al ese sitio? Bruscamente detuvo su paso al distinguir una figura recostada en el tronco del roble.

Su mirada de inmediato se poso sobre ella… Una hermosa jovencita de unos 17 años de edad, cuyos cabellos largos y negros como azabache caían en forma de cascada sobre sus delicados hombros, su tez blanca como la nieve la hacían parecer tan fría como si así lo fuese, sus hermosos ojos cafés que a la vista de cualquiera no expresaban emoción alguna, pero tan cautivadores capaz de llegar y dejar embelesado a cualquiera

**Inuyasha:** Acaso… ella... ella es Kikyou!

_-se dijo asombrado -_

Justo al momento Kikyou logro sentir su presencia y volteo con severidad apretando el arco que llevaba en sus manos.

**Kikyou:** Esta presencia se trata de ..! -_dirigiéndose hacia el-_

**Inuyasha:** Demonios -_se dio vuelta y comenzó la huida-_

A pesar lo que fuese Inuyasha no dejaba de tener una mitad youkai esa que se manifestaba en él y la misma que Kikyou había sentido, la persecución había comenzado, apenas a horas de haber llegado ya se encontraba persiguiendo energías, se decía incrédula mientras se abría paso detrás del hanyou; Por su parte Inuyasha no iba a dejar ser atrapado y menos por ella en ese momento el sol se oculto dándole paso a una noche de luna nueva justo como aquella vez.

**Inuyasha:** No! No ahora maldición! -_Se reprocho cayendo de golpe detrás de un tronco perdiendo su forma de hanyou detrás de una rocas que se encontraban a orillas de un rio-_

**Kikyou:** Imposible! -_pensó sumamente exhausta_ la presencia ha desaparecido _deteniéndose al borde de una pequeño peñasco bajo el cual se encontraba el rio donde Inuyasha estaba oculto detrás de las rocas-_

Pero como pudo desaparecer de esa manera si me encontraba tan cerca que…

Un grito de Kikyou fue escuchado por el muchacho quien al voltearse solo vio el peñasco deslizado y el cuerpo herido de la sacerdotisa caer al rio siendo arrastrado por la corriente del rio.

**Inuyasha:** no!

El instinto humano de Inuyasha floreció al verla desmayada y siendo arrastrada por el rio, trato de contenerse pero aun así no podía quedarse sin hacer nada no importa que tan fuerte sea una mujer siempre seguirá siendo mujer, esbozo un suspiro y se lanzo al rio luchando contra la corriente para rescatar el cuerpo inconsciente de a sacerdotisa, extenuado logro llevarla a la orilla y una vez más su corazón se encogió embelesado al contemplarla tan frágil a sus pies, se arrodillo para cerciorarse de que aun respiraba, no había duda era ella… había regresado … el muchacho empuño su mano vencido nuevamente por el orgullo al intentar escapar una pequeña llego por detrás.

**Kaede:** Kikyou.onee-sama! Que le ha ocurrido? -_pregunto preocupada la niña-_

**Tsubaki:** Pues si que nos ha dado inconvenientes hoy, eso no es típico de ella, supongo que este joven la ha salvado -_comento apareciendo detrás junto a un gran número de personas de la aldea que estaban en su búsqueda-_

Inuyasha se encontraba inmóvil jamás había estado tan cerca de tantos humanos, pero con su apariencia pasaba desapercibido ante ellos, a pesar de que su incomodidad no cesaba

**Kanae-sama: **Kikyou-dono! -_dijo recostándola en sus piernas-_

**Inuyasha: **solo esta inconsciente -_aclaro tímidamente-_

**Kanae-sama: **Quien es este joven -_pregunto confusa-_

**Kaede:** él es quien ha salvado a mi onee-sama.

**Kanae-sama: **Si eso es cierto, estamos muy agradecidos

**Tsubaki: **Agradecida debería estar Kikyou-dono supongo que le dará las gracias en cuanto despierte.

**Kaede:** Si mi onee-sama estará feliz por su ayuda -_sonrió-_

Kanae-sama podríamos…

**Kanae-sama:** Nos honraría su presencia en la aldea, después de haber hecho esto por nosotros, supongo que estamos en deuda.

**Inuyasha:** eh!! No señora no se confunda yo…

**Kanae-sama:** no seas tan modesto! Nos acompañaras!!

**Inuyasha:** o.O -_miro el rostro decidido de la mujer humana-_

Las insistencias continuaban al parecer huir no le sería fácil con Tsubaki al lado y además aunque no lo admitiese los cómodos tratos que le daban no le parecían del todo mal así que al final termino por aceptar la invitación solo una noche después de todo al amanecer volvería a ser un hanyou y tendría que marcharse sin ser visto.

Al llegar a las aldea fueron bien recibidos por todos un gran banquete fue servido mientras que el cuerpo desmayado de Kikyou yacía en una de las habitaciones del templo, Hiiragi-sama decidió hablar con Inuyasha en una de las estancias del templo ya que al verlo una extraña sensación lo había invadido pero luego de estar callados durante un buen rato se marcho de la estancia dejando solo al muchacho.

**Inuyasha: **Vaya con que esto es lo que se siente -_expreso con cierta nostalgia al tiempo que sorbía un poco de te-_

**Tsubaki:** Hmph ese chico… -_observándolo detrás de las puertas de la estancia-_

El es realmente…

Los pensamientos de Tsubaki fueron interrumpidos por unos cortos paso que se acercaban haciendo rechinar la vieja madera del piso del templo

**Tsubaki:** Ah has despertado Kikyou-dono ve que estas mejor -_la miro levantando esporádicamente una de sus cejas-_

**Kikyou:** si -_asintió- _Kanae-sama me ha contado lo sucedido, acaso el joven sigue con Hiiragi sama… quería darle mi gratitud…

**Tsubaki:** No el ya se ha marchado y en cuanto al chico pues aun sigue allí, que vergüenza nos has causado, después de todo apenas y acabamos de llegar

**Kikyou:** eso lo sé -_frunció el ceño- _ no volverá a ocurrir

**Tsubaki:** No lo creeré hasta que lo vea, de por si has lo que quieras mientras no me perjudiques

_-giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda dejando las puertas de la estancia sin custodia al tiempo que se alejaba-_

Dentro de la estancia Inuyasha observaba detenidamente el cielo estrellado

Podria haberse quedado así por siempre pero el sonido de las puertas corredizas lo perturbo haciendo girar su cuerpo, alguien había entrado y lo último que imagino es que fuese ella…

Sus miradas se habían cruzados y aquellos ojos ahora se posaban solo sobre él, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo y el silencio hizo su indudable aparición en la escena.

Solo sus miradas hablaban al compás de una melodía taciturna, Kikyou observaba en los ojos de aquel muchacho ese característico destello que solo había notado en una sola persona… La mirada fija clavada solo en ella la mirada que solo le brindo una sola persona además de su madre, esos ojos en los que se reflejaba su rostro sin temor alguno, aquellos ojos eran oscuros… un color un poco más oscuro que los de ella no podía ser posible que se tratase de quien ella pensaba ya que los ojos que recordaba tenían un color ámbar enternecedor, acaso se estaba equivocando? Después de todo habían pasado muchos años y ella era solo una niña quizás sus recuerdos eran herrados o tal vez estaba equivocada y no se trataba del mismo muchacho; Por su parte la mente de Inuyasha se había nublado, aquellos recuerdos que se había plantado a olvidar se reproducían de pronto en su mente como una película antigua y el rostro de aquella niña que ahora era toda una mujer ante sus ojos no lo dejaba articular palabra alguna; El destellante brillo de sus ojos continuaba en una desgarradora escena de silencio acompañada de tensión; y las preguntas no vacilaban en aparecer en sus mentes, Kikyou lo continuaba meditando pero como podria ser el mismo chico era imposible pensó… sin embargo aunque su mente concluyera aquello, sus sentimientos la traicionaron tal vez sería porque en el fondo deseaba profundamente que se tratara de él; fue entonces que dejo escapar aquel nombre entre un susurro de sus labios.

**Kikyou:** Inu…yasha….

El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella una vez mas aunque su voz ahora era diferente la escucho pronunciarlo como lo había dicho la primera vez que se lo dijo.

**Kikyou:** Ah disculpe yo… _dijo excusándose_

Al saber que había pronunciado aquel nombre en voz alta y al ver la reacción del muchacho Kikyou se sintió como estúpida, pensó que se había equivocado una vez más, desde que había llegado no había hecho más que hacer las cosas mal regresando esos recuerdos a su mente y ahora había entrado sin avisar a la estancia confundiendo a aquel chico, se reprochaba en la mente la joven sacerdotisa cuando de pronto el muchacho articulo palabras.

**Inuyasha:** Has cambiado mucho… Kikyou…

_-expreso con un tono de voz tan bajo que difícilmente ella logro escuchar-_

La frase pronunciada por el joven luego de bajar su rostro descifro las dudas de Kikyou su corazón no se había equivocado después de todo el era Inuyasha…

**Kikyou:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo -_continuo ella llevándole el hilo a la menuda conversación-_

Esto último que la muchacha dijo, le recordó a Inuyasha aquel día que la espero y jamás apareció fue entonces cuando el flequillo de sus cabellos cubrió su rostro y trago grueso.

**Inuyasha:** Soy quien mejor lo sabe -_empuño su mano con fuerza-_

Será mejor que me marche -_dijo con cierto recelo dispuesto a salir de inmediato-_

**Kikyou:** Espera Inuyasha…

_-lo tomo del brazo a escasos pasos de la puerta de la estancia justo cuando Inuyasha paso a un lado de ella para salir- _

**Inuyasha:** que quieres -_exclamo con un tono de voz que vacilaba entre la confusión y el enojo-_

**Kikyou:** lo sé… las explicaciones están de sobra después de todos estos años, y sé que no me las estas pidiendo… pero aun así solo quería decirte…

-No _negó con la cabeza_ - yo solo quería pedirte… perdón

_-su mirada se clavo justo al suelo mientras se soltaba de las telas del haori rojo del chico-_

Jamás imagine que algo así sucedería después de aquel día; y mucho menos sospeche que no regresaría más aquí hasta el día de hoy, una excusa no tengo para remediar mi falta, y opacar aquella mirada de odio que sentí venir de ti cuando nos separamos hace 8 años atrás; sin embargo solo quería decirte que lo siento lo siento mucho… después de todo la culpa no me ha dejado en paz desde entonces… y no es que desee aligerar la carga solo deseaba desahogar mis culpas con la única persona con la que fui feliz alguna vez después de que perdí todo.

Siempre quise decírtelo… pero…

Inuyasha estaba sin habla no sabía de qué manera reaccionar ante aquellas palabras que habían sonado tan sinceras, aun así su vida al lado de la soledad desde aquel día que dejo de verla era algo de lo había logrado acostumbrarse, siempre se sintió traicionado por ella, sus oídos deseaban ser sordos ante la voz y las palabras hirientes de Kikyou mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado, una vez más la sonrisa de aquella pequeña se grabo en su mente y su corazón se encogió de golpe, volverse humano esas noches lo hacía más vulnerable a sentir como ellos, sin embargo francamente, no sabía que pensar, un nudo se le fue formando en la garganta, su corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente, en realidad logro sentir algo de felicidad al saber que Kikyou había estado preocupada por el todo ese tiempo, pero no pudo reconocerla quizás era demasiado terco aun así…

**Inuyasha:** Creo… que en ese momento llegue a odiarte, eras igual a todos me habías traicionado -_frunció el ceño-_

**Kikyou:** Te equivocas yo…

**Inuyasha:** Lo sé… en tu mirada pude notar la misma confusión, por eso… Kikyou te espere al día siguiente… y el siguiente… y todos los días durante un tiempo luego de convencerme a mí mismo de que jamás volverías, demonios! -_Bajo la mirada-_

Ahora estas aquí! Esta vez te quedaras y yo… Olvídalo no tengo nada de que perdonarte… está bien

_-volteo ligeramente a verla a los ojos-_

Sintió la necesidad de decirle algo más pero Kanae-sama entro a la estancia interrumpiendo el momento.

**Kanae-sama:** Veo que ya has conocido al joven que te salvo Kikyou-dono

**Kikyou:** Ahm… si… podria decirse de esa manera Kanae-sama.

_-musito pensando en la ironía del comentario-_

**Kanae-sama:** Es un joven callado bastante tímido nos ha costado hacerlo venir hasta aquí.

**Inuyasha:** Keh! _-bufo desviando la mirada-_

**Kikyou:** Ya veo sonrió levemente

Luego de un rato Kanae-sama salió nuevamente de la estancia, Kikyou observaba a Inuyasha quien estaba en un estado de mutismo desde que Kanae-sama había salido de la habitación, pero ahora los dos se encontraban sentados frente a la enorme ventana observando en cielo estrellado.

**Kikyou:** ¿En qué piensas? _-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a la sacerdotisa al ver al chico tan concentrado-_

Ella quería romper aquel silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos. Como respuesta, sólo recibió un gruñido de parte de Inuyasha al parecer su carácter no había cambiado nada.

**Kikyou: **Vamos, Inuyasha… dime _-pidió, sonriéndole con sutileza-_

Mientras Kikyou sintió una extraña sensación recorrer por su cuerpo al notar que el muchacho apartaba su mirada de ella para ocultar el sonrojo que había asaltado sus mejillas.

**Inuyasha:** Aun sigues siendo tan molesta! -_se quejo sin mirarle-_

Kikyou solo volvió a sonreír un poco y se concentro nuevamente en el manto de estrellas que iluminaba el firmamento.

**Inuyasha:** De verdad lo quieres saber? -_pregunto con inquietud-_

**Kikyou:** por supuesto. - _respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-_

**Inuyasha:** pues estaba… estaba pensando que aun… aun me agradas!

_-exclamo volteando la cara para no verle a los ojos-_

Al fin te lo he dicho! Es todo!-_expreso avergonzado y enojado-_

El rostro de Kikyou se mostro asombrado, al parecer durante el tiempo que Inuyasha paso junto a ella de pequeños despertó un sentimiento en el que jamás comprendió hasta mucho después que ella se marcho, sin embargo ella no sabía de su verdad… no conocía lo que en realidad el era bajo esa forma de humano que había adquirido esa noche… solo una noche para poder hablarle sin rodeos pensó en el momento que le había dicho: "**me agradas**"y desde entonces el silencio se había apoderado una vez mas del lugar, Kikyou pudo sentir una tibieza en sus mejillas que apareció de pronto se trataba de un leve sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas sin permisión alguna debido a las palabras de Inuyasha.

**Kikyou:** Inuyasha… le llamo con sigilo

El muchacho solo articulo un sonido como prueba de que estaba atendiéndole a su llamado

**Kikyou:** Lo que has dicho… es cierto?- _pregunto aun incrédula-_

Sus miradas se encendieron destellando un brillo palpitante en cuanto se cruzaron, esta vez no se molestaron en ocultar el rubor que mostraban sus rostros.

**Inuyasha:** no preguntes estupideces

_-Dijo nuevamente apartando su mirada de ella, como si mantener el contacto visual con la sacerdotisa lo llevase a hacer algo inadecuado. -_

**Kikyou:** No me parece que se trate de alguna estupidez, yo quiero saber… -_continuo captando nuevamente la atención de Inuyasha con sus palabras obligándole a mirarle nuevamente-_

Un impulso, un deseo o como quisieran llamarle, mientras la luz de las estrellas se encargaba de golpear con sutileza sus rostros que se encontraban muy cerca. Más de lo que sus mentes pensaban, solo a escasos milímetros fuera de la realidad.

Kikyou logro sentir como Inuyasha dudoso buscaba sus labios avergonzado tal vez y justo cuando sintió el roce de los labios del muchacho apoyarse sobre los suyos no basto de mucho tiempo para que este se apartara con rapidez, pero esos segundos de contacto bastaron para que ella se quedase helada al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, por su parte Inuyasha no estaba menos sorprendido de lo que ella estaba y quien sabe que cosas pasaban por su mente quizás ni el mismo entendía su confusión y en lo único que pensó fue en salir del lugar, la noche avanzaba y no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto y después de todo lo que había sucedido con Kikyou ser descubierto era lo menos indicado.

**Inuyasha:** Lo mejor será que me marche -_Se levanto de golpe-_

**Kikyou:** Inuyasha… porque? -_un nudo en la garganta le impidió terminar aquella pregunta deseaba expresarle toda la confusión que sentía y preguntarle porque aquellos sentimientos aparecían de golpe sin aviso, aun así no pudo articular ni media palabra más. -_

**Inuyasha:** Perdóname Kikyou yo… -_empuño su mano sin poder quedarse un minuto más y se marcho-_

Kikyou no pudo más que bajar la mirada sintiéndose desecha, había fallado, como era posible… se reprochaba por lo que había dejado suscitar y recordó las palabras de Tsubaki

_**"No eres una mujer común y corriente. Una sacerdotisa jamás podrá tener una vida normal. Tener una familia. Jamás deberá enamorarse Una sacerdotisa ese es nuestro destino debemos ser una imagen de poder entre los habitantes de esta aldea"**_

Kikyou se abrazo a sí misma; quizás la felicidad no era destinada para ella pensó al recordar la sensación que tuvo al sentir la calidez del corto beso, una lagrima abandono sus ojos recorriendo su hermoso rostro, se reprendía como había permitido dejar avanzar eso hasta ese punto!, si lo único que quería darle al chico en cuanto lo conoció era amistad, no se le estaba permitido tener ninguna relación amorosa y ahora la había besado más aun se odiaba por haber disfrutado de aquel beso; desbarato el tema hasta en cansancio durante toda la noche igual que Inuyasha lo hacía desde la copa del roble en el lugar de la promesa ambos estaban sumidos en la confusión de sentimientos encontrados lo que deparaba el destino les era incierto y desconocido.

**oOoOoOo**

**Continuara**


	5. Descubriendo la realidad

**Hi! me tarde un poco pero aqui vuelvo la chica principiante seeh en fin subiendo el cap 5 espero que les guste saludos y grax!**

**oOoOoOo**

**Cap 3**

**Descubriendo la realidad**

Un día era seguido de otro el otro, desde el amanecer, o si bien desde los rojizos atardeceres a las cálidas noches estrelladas; el tiempo seguía su curso pero el tiempo de aquellos dos se había detenido desde aquella noche, y aun así desde lo ocurrido ninguno de los dos había vuelto a encontrarse.

**Tsubaki:** Kikyou-dono no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero solo me preguntaba qué es lo que te ocurre?

_-indago mirándole de reojo mientras caminaban por las cercanías del bosque-_

**Kikyou:** a que te refieres Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki:** desde hace unos días he notado un cambio digamos que un tanto drástico, no te ves tan segura como antes esto ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí…esa noche…

**oOoOoO**-Flash Back-**oOoOoOo**

**Tsubaki:** Vaya pero que vergüenza, no puedo creer después de todo lo que ha ocasionado aun Hideki sama tiene el atrevimiento de decir que Kikyou es mejor que yo! _Empuño__ su mano_ y hasta la muy débil ha sido salvada por un extraño que ironía, no la soporto!

Al momento de darse vuelta choco bruscamente con Inuyasha quien salía de la estancia apresurado

**Inuyasha:** uh lo siento yo…

**Tsubaki:** Ah está bien, no ha pasado nada

**Inuyasha:** bien ahora debo marcharme

**Tsubaki:** Pero que dice apenas y llego hace unas horas además le han dado la hospitalidad de quedarse después de todo usted ha sido quien salvo a Kikyou-dono

**Inuyasha:** Kikyou… -_bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro-_

No… después de lo que ha pasado no puedo quedarme más aquí.

_-dijo marchándose rápidamente-_

**Tsubaki:** eh… -_con una expresión de confusión en su rostro-_

**oOoOoOo-Fin del flash back-oOoOoOo**

**Tsubaki:** acaso ese joven tiene algo que ver -_volteo a verla de frente-_

**Kikyou:** Te has vuelto muy curiosa últimamente Tsubaki

**Tsubaki:** Curiosa dices solo preguntaba, soy una persona observadora es todo -_frunció el ceño continuando el paso-_

**Kikyou:** Hmph… -_se quedo en silencio-_

**Tsubaki:** el claro del rio no está muy lejos de aquí es donde los aldeanos han asegurado ver a los youkais

_-comento ampliando el tema de la callada conversación- _

**Kikyou:** Han estado atacando a los que se acercan al claro.

**Tsubaki:** si

**Kaede:** Kikyou.onee-sama!!! Kikyou.onee-sama!!!

**Kikyou:** No te acerques mas Kaede -_replico al sentir la energía maligna concentrarse alrededor-_

**Tsubaki:** Al parecer nos han dado una cálida bienvenida

_-dijo preparando su báculo y volteando a ver a Kikyou-_

Esto no está bien Kikyou-dono ya estoy harta de encargarme de los problemas de aquí

Crees que tu pequeña hermana no sufrirá estando presente?

**Kikyou:** yo me encargare de protegerla

_-respondió tensando la cuerda de su arco-_

**Tsubaki:** Apártate tu y tu pequeña hermana…

**Kikyou:** No te preocupes

**Tsubaki:** es tan típico de ti, no cuestionarte, incluso si ella está presente

_-La observo de pies a cabeza mientras los centenares de espíritus malignos bajaban a gran velocidad en dirección a ellas-_

**Kaede:** Youkais - _grito atemorizada al ver aproximarse un enorme monstruo hacia ella-_

La pequeña cerro sus ojos al sentir el temor recorrerla y enseguida casi a punto de que el demonio atacara a Kaede una flecha purificadora cayó sobre este desintegrándolo inmediatamente

**Tsubaki:** A la hora de matar sí que eres una mujer fría Kikyou dono

_-exclamaba mientras los agiles movimientos de su báculo destruían los cuerpos de los demonios atacantes-_

No, no una mujer… Sino una sacerdotisa.

**Kikyou:** Si soy una sacerdotisa es porque ese es mi destino

Kikyou frunció el ceño con sumo enojo por dentro SACERDOTISA aquella palabra… quizás englobaba todo lo que figuraba en su destino, la vida es un contrato del que nadie fue avisado firmar y sin embargo uno del que solo se libraba con la muerte.

La rabia la consumía por dentro como es que su destino había sido decidido por otros, como es que ser una mujer común no se le estaba permitido…

Sacerdotisa… la palabra continuaba figurando en su mente y de un tirón la cuerda de su arco dejo de estar tensa dejando escapar a toda velocidad una flecha sumida de energía espiritual que acabo instantáneamente con el resto de los youkais.

**Kaede:** Sorprendente Kikyou.onee-sama! -_dijo dando saltos a su alrededor después de estar todo calmado-_

**Tsubaki:** solo eran más que basuras _- ocultando su asombro -_

**Kikyou:** Volvamos a casa Kaede

**Kaede:** sip -_asintió sonriente-_

Mientras daban comienzo a su marcha de regreso alguien había estado observando todo con asombro, el olor lo había atraído a aquel lugar y una vez más su ojos se había iluminado al contemplarla, desafiante, valiente, luchadora; Prefería ocuparse de los problemas de su aldea, en lugar de ella misma. Eso era lo que pensaba el hanyou quien escondido tras la maleza del bosque había estado admirándola en su lucha. Diferente… Se repetía el chico mitad bestia en su mente mientras la veía alejarse lo único que podía hacer ahora era eso… observarla a lo lejos y cuidar de ella a escondidas ocultando sus pasos, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos tras la oscuridad del bosque.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyou…

_-murmuro cuando casi la silueta de la muchacha desaparecía en el camino-_

Un escalofrió se apodero de la muchacha enseguida lo que hizo detener su paso y mirar atrás, nuevamente lo recordó y bajo la mirada.

**Kikyou:** Abandonar mi corazón humano… y desterrar aquel hermoso sentimiento… que se que se muestra como un capricho de mi corazón tal vez?? -_se pregunto a sí misma-_

**Kaede:** Kikyou.onee-sama! Apresúrese!! -_exclamo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa-_

**Kikyou:** Ah… si! Ya voy

La muchacha se alejo y el joven hanyou dejo de ver su figura en la lejanía, la noche caía en el horizonte y su nombre se repetía con cada estrella aun no comprendía del todo lo que le sucedía sentía la necesidad inmensa de verla, de acercarse que era lo que le estaba sucediendo se preguntaba Inuyasha mientras se alejaba rápidamente adentrándose en el bosque.

**oOoOoOo**

De pureza intocable, ladrona de corazones; por fin el lo había comprendido aquella hermosura hecha mujer…de cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche, cuyos ojos a la vista de todos no expresaban emoción alguna… pero el pudo descifrar lo que en aquellos ojos se asomaba…

Manera de olvidarla no existía, con el paso de los días más deseaba verla, solo eso le bastaba para contenerse por lo que comenzó a convertirse en la sombra de aquella sacerdotisa, la seguía y con la mirada observaba cada uno de sus actos, el cansancio silencioso de la joven ; su valentía al batallar ; su determinación en cada flecha; su belleza escondida bajo esa mirada triste; la ternura que destilaba junto a los niños de la aldea en cada matiz anaranjado del atardecer y aquella sonrisa oculta bajo los labios inmaculados que se había atrevido a besar.

Tristeza… melancolía… como deseaba transformar esa mirada en destellos de felicidad, aun así la veía más hermosa cada día, Inuyasha sintió su rostro arder del sonrojo en cuanto la vio salir de aquella cabaña, por lo que aparto la mirada inmediatamente de ella, no sabía cuánto más podria estar apresando sus sentimientos.

-Vaya pero que vergüenza- _se escucho una sobria voz salir de entre las sombras-_

Inuyasha volteo casi enseguida, la voz la conocía muy bien y un gruñido de enojo se escapo de él mientras observaba a ese ser.

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru…- _frunció el ceño enseguida-_

**Sesshomaru:** Acaso no te basta con lo que eres y aun así buscas mas debilidades, eres una vergüenza… enamorarte de una humana Hmph después de todo perteneces a esa repugnante raza no se esperaría mas de ti que dar lastima

-_cerro sus ojos ámbar mientras la brisa ondeaba sus cabellos-_

**Inuyasha:** Eres un maldito ahora veras!

Inuyasha resonó sus dedos con un brusco movimiento de sus manos haciendo hacer sus garras visibles y en cuestión de segundos salto enfurecido a embestir a su medio hermano dispuesto a acabarlo, pero Sesshomaru no se había intimidado al contrario de esto esquivó ágilmente el ataque de Inuyasha, y sucesivamente uno a uno los zarpazos siguientes hasta apartarse una distancia considerable.

**Inuyasha:** retráctate de lo que has dicho! -_visiblemente enojado-_

**Sesshomaru:** No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en la relación que tengas con esa mujer. Más debilidades te llevaran a la perdición hermanito…

Lo último lo exclamo con un tono sarcástico que irrito aun mas a Inuyasha, quien se quedo inerte al tiempo que Sesshomaru desaprecia entre el espesor del bosque, por otro lado dentro del templo de la aldea Tsubaki platicaba con Hiiragi-sama.

**Tsubaki:** Lo he sentido a pesar de estar alejado lo he sentido Hiiragi-sama

**Hiiragi-sama:** está segura Tsubaki dono -_la miro incrédulo-_

**Tsubaki:** lo estoy! -_exclamo con seguridad_ -

esa presencia ha estado rondando el lugar desde hace días y no es humano o por lo menos no del todo continuo mientras pensaba

_// Siempre que Kikyou está cerca esa presencia aparece es muy extraño y pienso averiguar de qué se trata//_

**Hiiragi-sama:** Pues entonces lo mejor será que vayas junto a Kikyou a averiguar si se trata de una criatura maligna deben exterminarla cuanto antes

**Tsubaki:** entendido -_hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la habitación-_

La intuición de Tsubaki no solía fallarle y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había quien la hiciese cambiar de parecer estaba decidida a descubrir aquel misterio y al atardecer del día siguiente fue en busca de Kikyou.

**Tsubaki:** Kikyou-dono estas allí? -_pregunto en voz alta fuera de la cabaña-_

**Kaede:** oh Tsubaki-sama -_la miro asombrada al salir de la cabaña e hizo una reverencia de inmediato-_

Kikyou.onee-sama ha salido temprano en busca de algunas plantas medicinales.

**Tsubaki:** entiendo, entonces ha de estar a las afueras de la aldea iré a buscarla.

Tsubaki se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encontrar a Kikyou a toda costa, efectivamente Kikyou recogía plantas medicinales y algunas flores en la tranquilidad de una campo sembrado al atardecer.

**Tsubaki:** Kikyou-dono con que allí estabas te he estado buscando -_dijo en voz alta acercándose-_

**Kikyou:** Tsubaki-sama… -_la miro al tiempo que abandonaba su posición de rodillas y se colocaba de pie-_

Que sucede acaso ocurrió algo malo?

**Tsubaki:** No… pero le he dicho a Hiiragi-sama lo que te había comentado sobre aquella presencia ah pero claro como siempre me haces caso omiso pues…

**Kikyou:** te he dicho que no pasa nada además

**Tsubaki:** nada de además! -_exclamo interrumpiendo a Kikyou-_

No debemos arriesgarnos Hiiragi-sama ha ordenado acabarlo no podemos permitir una tragedia debemos… o.o

Tsubaki abrió sus ojos a manera de sorpresa al sentir nuevamente aquella presencia y tomo de sus espaldas el arco que llevaba en manos

**Tsubaki:** está aquí! -_Tenso su arco-_ acabare con eso sea lo que sea!

Aquella presencia no pertenecía a nadie más, estaba claro que se trataba del hanyou que seguía a Kikyou.

Los ojos de Tsubaki estaban atentos, Inuyasha noto que no podía permanecer allí o seria descubierto sin embargo con el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo su posición fue delatada y la cuerda del arco de Tsubaki dejo de tensarse liberando a gran velocidad una flecha dirigida a su blanco, de inmediato Inuyasha intento evadir aquella flecha pero a pesar de su ágil movimiento la flecha logro herir su brazo derecho haciéndolo caer del árbol donde se encontraba escondido.

**Tsubaki:** lo conseguí!

Tsubaki con rostro de victoria comenzó a acercarse hasta la entrada del bosque donde había caído el hanyou pero antes de llegar Inuyasha con todo el coraje se había vuelto a poner de pie y al ver a Tsubaki acercarse comenzó a correr.

**Inuyasha**: maldición -_prenso su brazo derecho ensangrentado con su mano izquierda -_

**Tsubaki:** Rayos! _empuño el arco y comenzó a seguirlo _No escaparas!! se adentro en el bosque

**Kikyou:** detente Tsubaki! corriendo detrás de ella

La carrera emprendida era un juego contra el tiempo comenzaba a anochecer y el cielo se nublaba cada vez mas Inuyasha continuaba su huida a toda velocidad perdiendo a Tsubaki en el trayecto, el hanyou logro llegar a aquel roble escondido entre la maleza… el lugar de la promesa.

El hanyou dejo caer su cuerpo recostando su espalda al tronco del roble quejándose de la herida que no paraba de sangrar, cerró sus ojos y desgarro su traje dejando su brazo visible. Se relajo solo un poco inerte hasta que el crujido de una rama lo hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente, al instante que un rayo retumbo en el cielo e ilumino de golpe por unos instantes toda la extensión y allí estaba ella de pie ante, la respiración de la chica aun se encontraba agitada y entre sus manos sostenía su arco y flecha, sin apartar la vista de él, solo con su mirada posada sobre aquellos ojos ámbar en el hanyou de cabellos plateados.

Inuyasha se levanto de inmediato a unos pocos metros frente a ella y la lluvia de la tormenta esperada comenzó a caer bañando el lugar sin compasión.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyou…

Pronuncio Inuyasha y un fuerte pálpito retumbo su cuerpo el sol se había ocultado del todo, el joven pensó que el corazón se le salía.

Kikyou levanto su arco y lo apunto velozmente al ver la extraña reacción que ocurría en el cuerpo del hanyou los truenos retumban con sonidos ensordecedores y rayos iluminaban intermitentemente la noche sin luna y confusamente ella observaba una transformación radical sin entender al tiempo que iba tensando la cuerda del arco mas y mas dispuesta a lanzar de un tirón la flecha en cualquier momento, un último relámpago ilumino el lugar la transformación se había completado, no cabía duda alguna quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos era…

**Kikyou:** Inu…yasha -_Pronuncio inerte con voz entrecortada-_

Los ojos de Kikyou no salían de su asombro, instantáneamente la flecha cayo de sus manos al suelo, la escena se detuvo bajo las gotas de lluvia, el palpito de sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora… El hechizo de luna se había descubierto.

**oOoOoOo**

**Continuara**

**wenu aqui toe mas o menos ya voy xD cualquier queja sugerencia o comentariu! se agradecera n.n mientras les deseo un feliz año nuevo!!! ya casi se acaba este año XD en fin pasenla bien disfruten! chaop**


	6. A tu Lado

**Hi! me tarde gomene u.u , pero aqui esta el cap Nº6 espero que les guste saludos y grax de veras por leer y comentar!**

**oOoOoOo**

**Cap6**

**A tu lado  
**

La imagen detenida de aquella escena había culminado y una afilada flecha yacía en el húmedo suelo, mientras la lluvia mojaba los cuerpos de la pareja, la joven sacerdotisa había bajado su guardia y continuaba anonadada por aquel descubrimiento, el hilo

La imagen detenida de aquella escena había culminado y una afilada flecha yacía en el húmedo suelo, mientras la lluvia mojaba los cuerpos de la pareja, la joven sacerdotisa había bajado su guardia y continuaba anonadada por aquel descubrimiento, el hilo de silencio se seguía tensando en la escena, por su parte los latidos del corazón de el joven seguían demasiado acelerados como para poder realizar movimiento alguno, Inuyasha trago grueso sin apartar la vista esperando alguna acción por parte de la chica quien apenas asimilaba todo.

**Kikyou:** entonces… todo este tiempo… fuiste tu quien…

La voz de la chica se quebranto enseguida sin poder continuar parecía que las palabras se habían amontonado en el nacimiento de su garganta, a quien tenía frente a sus ojos, la misma persona quien la había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo era el mismo chico que no había podido sacar de sus pensamiento desde que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse…

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendió la verdad le retumbo de pronto en todo su ser, pues ella siempre se había percatado de que la perseguían, de que los últimos días sus pasos eran seguidos por alguien más y aunque no supiera las intenciones de ese ser sabia a la perfección de que no se trataba de alguien humano aun así este le transmitía cierta inquietud y tranquilidad a la vez pero jamás se imagino de que esa persona fuese la que ahora tenía enfrente…

No había podido olvidarle y se suponía que no debía volver a verle después de lo ocurrido, después de que aquella noche se había tomado el atrevimiento de besar sus delicados labios, aquellos inmaculados labios que jamás debían ser besados y menos por un ser como él, ya muchas veces lo había escuchado los sentimientos te hacen débil y ser débil era algo imperdonable a juzgar por su condición algo que probablemente le costaría la vida, pero aun así su impulso fue mayor y se arriesgo a seguirla además pensaba que jamás ella lo notaria el solo cuidaría sus pasos oculto bajo las sombras, desde un principio ese era su deseo pero con el paso de los días no pudo conformarse solo con eso, se preguntaba incansablemente que le estaba pasando, como era posible sentir todo aquello por alguien y mas por ese alguien… una humana… O peor aun una sacerdotisa.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyou… -_dijo casi inaudible-_

Todo parecía tratarse de una pesadilla ser repetía la joven sacerdotisa en la mente, si bien ya estaba mal haber permitido dejar entrar a alguien en su corazón ahora las cosas empeoraban al notar que ese alguien no era el "alguien" que ella siempre pensó que era , le había ocultado algo tan grande durante todo este tiempo… había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza… le había mentido y esto ella lo tomaba como un golpe bajo uno tan bajo que le costaba admitir que le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma ya que eso lo único que le decía era que jamás él había confiado en ella, se sentía traicionada.

**Kikyou:** tu… tu… me Mentiste!! _-exclamo con su mirada llena de indignación y rabia-_

Aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios suficientemente audibles mientras su mirada reflejaba confusión, tristeza y enojo.

Todo este tiempo… todo fue un engaño!

_-continuaba explotando su enfado- _

Inuyasha yo creí en ti… y aun así tu... Tu! No me lo dijiste! No me dijiste que eras…

**Inuyasha:** Que era una hanyou!! _-emito con cierta violencia interrumpiéndola-_

El tiempo que había permanecido en silencio le había parecido interminable, y ser cuestionado de aquella forma no era algo que recibiera de buenas a primeras. Después de todo estaba más que claro que su personalidad no era del tipo callado y recatado sino todo lo contrario terco y orgulloso como nadie, y no iba a permitir aquellos reproches sin expresar sus motivos.

**Inuyasha:** Para que decirlo! Para que huyeras como todos lo hacían!

**Kikyou:** Jamás lo hubiese hecho!

Replico Kikyou con suma potencia como si su garganta fuese a desgarrarse en cualquier momento por el arduo esfuerzo, y aquella respuesta se clavaba en los oídos del joven sintiendo la fría mirada de Kikyou sobre él, algo que le hería profundamente lo último que quería era que se enterase de aquella manera y hasta ahora la actitud que había tomado no era la más correcta.

**Inuyasha:** Quise hacerlo! Pero aquella vez te marchaste! Se suponía que jamás volverías! Y no tenías porque saberlo

_-respiro entrecortadamente agitado-_

Volví a estar solo y todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste!

**Kikyou:** jamás quise marcharme pero… mi vida ya estaba destinada, y no pude hacer nada, quise creer que todo estaba bien pero no es así! Y ahora tu!

Kikyou no pudo acabar su frase y el revoltoso flequillo mojado cubrió su rostro, permanecía cabizbaja podía sentir como él se acercaba; se reprochaba a sí misma el sentirse tan frágil en ese instante: una desilusión más a su vida, pero esta dolía más que las anteriores, la consumía por dentro. . El chico se acercó a ella, iba a sujetarla por el hombro…

**Kikyou:** No lo hagas… -_dijo desviando su mirada perdida-_

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás sabia que debía contenerse además ella aun estaba muy confundida. A pesar de eso el muchacho sentía que se liberaba de un peso de encima.

**Inuyasha: **Perdóname… _-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Kikyou volviese a mirarle-_

**Kikyou: **porque…?

En ese momento un ruido se escucho detrás de ellos, alguien se acercaba y Kikyou volteo enseguida a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, una figura lograba percibirse ella volteo nuevamente a ver al muchacho pero este ya no se encontraba allí… Kikyou comenzó a seguir con su mirada los alrededores hasta que una voz conocida llamo su atención.

**Tsubaki:** Hasta que por fin te encuentro Kikyou-dono

_-exclamo con su tono característico mientras sacudía las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa que se encontraban completamente empapados-_

Maldita lluvia solo espero no pescar un resfriado después de esto!

_-continuaba quejándose- _

Todo para nada! Pues esa criatura me las pagara! Ha escapado esta vez pero no volverá a hacerlo la próxima vez. Además llevo un buen tiempo buscándote Kikyou-dono! …. Kikyou! Kikyou! Me estas escuchando!

La muchacha solo se limito a mirarle con seriedad conteniendo el mar de turbes de hace un momento.

**Tsubaki**: Uyy no te ves nada bien cualquiera pensaría lo peor, Hmph acaso ocurrió algo ¿? -_pregunto curiosa levantando una ceja-_

**Kikyou:** no ha pasado nada _ -respondió en seco-_

**Tsubaki:** si tu lo dices… bien entonces regresemos a la aldea

_-se dio vuelta encaminándose hacia la aldea-_

Regresar a la aldea y disimular todo, cuando lo que sentía le quemaba por dentro solo había dolor, rabia, impotencia, cólera, odio y tristeza; corría cabizbaja ocultando su pálido y lloroso rostro bajo su revoltoso copete, apretando los puños y enterrándose las uñas, mientras las lagrimas que derramaba se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían del oscuro cielo, mirar atrás, sería lo último que haría, sabía que eso la haría nuevamente dudar de su decisión ya muchas veces se había amonestado por querer escapar de su destino… de su vida de sacerdotisa… de dejar su vida en manos del destino ella necesitaba olvidarle, amar la haría débil… y era un sentimiento prohibido.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Una verdad incomoda quizás? Pero en resumidas cuentas una verdad al final…

Bajo las suaves frescas gotas de lluvia… dejando todo de lado no suena nada mal declararle tus más profundos sentimientos a esa persona especial, testigos del rocío de la naturaleza, sin embargo las circunstancias de lo ocurrido no eran prometedoras, el joven hanyou bien pudo seguir con su arrepentimiento hasta haber podido lograr calmar a la sacerdotisa pero aquella interrupción desvaneció todas las posibilidades de hacerlo.

Perdóname… fue lo último que escucho de sus labios y su afligida voz aun le resonaba en los oídos a la chica quien desde entonces había caído nuevamente en un estado de melancolía el cual ocultaba bajo su indiferente temperamento , el realmente estaba hablando con sinceridad, deseaba arreglar las cosas… Pero y después… que pasaría cuando su acelerado corazón no resistiese mas a esa mirada… a esa voz… que pasaría cuando ya no pudiese fingir mas ante el…

**Tsubaki:** cuanto tiempo mas permanecerás allí Kikyou dono pronto anochecerá.

Tsubaki continuaba observando a la muchacha bajo el manto de una majestuosa cascada, la fuerte corriente de agua caía sobre su cuerpo con recia potencia pero aun así la joven sacerdotisa seguía inerte soportando aquello.

**Tsubaki:** ya ha sido suficiente llevas todo el día allí Kikyou dono

**Kikyou:** Aun no_ -respondió empuñando sus manos-_ necesito… necesito estar más tiempo _-regreso a su posición inicial-_

**Tsubaki:** Hmph _frunció el ceño _me pregunto porque se reprende tanto. No es algo normal ha estado haciéndolo desde hace varias semanas, no entiendo como su frágil cuerpo puede recibir tanto entrenamiento sin decaer, Kikyou dono razones fuertes tendrás para hacerlo cuestionables quizás y de alguna manera me traen un extraño presentimiento algo que tengo que averiguar _pensaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kikyou_

Por su parte el orgullo de Inuyasha se mantenía firme aunque a veces había momentos de debilidad, no había vuelto a seguirla desde entonces.

Unas horas más habían pasado y la noche era la dueña y señora del oscuro firmamento iluminado por la característica lluvia de estrellas.

**Tsubaki:** vaya que te has vuelto una mujer dedicada, los entrenamientos te llevaran a la perfección aunque si continuas con ese ritmo te vendrán llevando peor aun a la muerte _comento con sarcasmo_

**Kikyou:** estoy bien conozco mis límites -_ respondió mirándola con testarudez-_

**Tsubaki:** está bien, está bien ya no diré más, eres dueña de tus acciones.

_-exclamo caminando en sentido contrario subiendo las escaleras del templo-_

**Kikyou:** dueña… de mi acciones _-se repitió en voz baja-_

Dueña de mis acciones, dueña de mi destino

_-pensó impulsivamente y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque-_

**Tsubaki:** por cierto Kikyou dono… _- volteo a verla pero ya no estaba_- eh…pero… a donde ha ido esa mujer _ -replico confundida-_

Un fuerte estallido fue escuchado en la aldea a los pocos minutos, desde el templo los monjes y sacerdotes salieron a la entrada y en lo alto lograron divisar el fuego proveniente del lugar.

Entre tanto el estallido había sucumbido la tranquilidad del bosque alterando a las criaturas del lugar, Kikyou continuaba su carrera con agitación, cerca solo tenía que seguir un poco más, a unos cuantos metros de distancia por fin lo vería … como aquella noche … el lugar de la promesa.

"_**No eres una mujer común y corriente. Una sacerdotisa jamás podrá tener una vida normal. Tener una familia. Jamás deberá enamorarse Una sacerdotisa ese es nuestro destino debemos ser una imagen de poder entre los habitantes de esta aldea"**_

Tan cerca pero tan lejos una vez más aquella voz era escuchada de los alrededores quizás? No de allí no aquella voz era el susurro de su subconsciente.

**Kikyou:** No! _- Se detuvo en seco con un brusco movimiento-_

Que estoy haciendo? Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Kikyou! _- Se reclamo llevándose las manos a la cara-_

Se sentía tan impotente, le había ocurrido lo mismo días anteriores pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, completamente exhausta se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo en el lecho del bosque frente a aquel gigantesco roble … el mismo de hacia un tiempo atrás, una brisa helada resoplo haciéndole sentir un escalofrió recorrerla de pies a cabeza, se encontraba tan cansada de todo, quizás si se había estado excediendo con los entrenamientos ya ni fuerzas tenia de levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían y sinceramente lo único que deseaba era dejarse caer por completo y olvidar pero justo en ese instante lo sintió… se acercaba al asecho, era enorme, retumbaba el lugar con brusquedad estaba cerca tal vez demasiado pensó la chica alzando la vista en cuestión de segundos lo tenía frente a ella un demonio centauro dispuesto a matarla para cenar quizás... una presa fácil tendida de rodillas en el frío suelo… fracciones de segundo surcaban el tiempo una flecha solo eso necesitaba para acabarlo, la tomo con rapidez y al momento de tensarla lo hizo con tanta violencia que la fina cuerda se había roto! Demonios! Pensó cerrando sus ojos pensando en su último recurso antes de ser herida y en ese instante…

**Inuyasha:** Garras de acero!

Esa voz… pensó Kikyou abriendo los ojos de par en par al observar al hanyou quien de un gran salto había aparecido en la escena desapareciendo cualquier rastro del centauro con un certero ataque de sus garras.

**Inuyasha:** … Estas bien… -_ pregunto desviando la mirada-_

**Kikyou:** Inuyasha… -_ lo miro con recelo y luego asistió con la cabeza para luego perderse en sus pensamientos deliberados-_

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

_-pregunto acercándose con una voz varonil que la saco de sus pensamientos-_

**Kikyou:** ¿Es que acaso te importa eso? -_ respondió con su acostumbrado tono orgulloso aun se encontraba algo dolida-_

**Inuyasha:** Keh! claro que no… solo hice la pregunta para… para… molestarte o.o… digo yo… Ah olvídalo ¬¬U.

_-exclamo sonaba un tanto nervioso rehusándose a mirarle, en el fondo sabia que mentía pero se suponía que debía alejarse de ella y una vez más allí estaba que contradicción-_

**Kikyou: **Sabes que no te creeré otra mentira, Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**_**:**__ -suspiro profundamente_ - Creo que ya me conoces… Kikyou

**Kikyou:** Creí hacerlo y me equivoque... Entonces dime la verdad ¿te importa acaso el que yo este sola aqui?

_-pregunto un tanto titubeante aun así mirándole fijamente a los ojos-_

**Inuyasha:**Solo me preguntaba si no te importaba estarlo?¿

_-corto un poco más la lejanía entre él y la chica-_

**Kikyou:** Porque lo haría?¿

_-continuo respondiéndole con otra pregunta- _

**Inuyasha:** porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo humana… y como mujer no tienes a nadie que te proteja…

**Kikyou:** Yo puedo salir airosa de cualquier situacion!

_-replico intentando ponerse de pie-_

La muchacha aun se encontraba frágil, era algo de lo que se había pero en cuestión de instantes la debilidad de sus piernas se lo hizo recordar, y balanceándose hacia adelante, pero fue acogida por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha antes de caer al suelo.

**Inuyasha:** No como ahora…

_-dijo tomándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él- _

**Kikyou:** Dime una cosa de la cual no pueda - _ menciono mirándolo desafiante a los ojos- _

Mis poderes como sacerdotisa me permiten derrotar cualquier demonio que intente lastimarme.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyou… _- la miro con afecto_- de lo que te hablo… sabes que tus poderes como sacerdotisa no pueden derrotarlo.

**Kikyou:** de… de que hablas?¿ yo no… -_ desvió instintivamente la mirada ya no lo soportaba mas tan cerca de ella… esa mirada-_

**Inuyasha:** Hablo de lo único que en realidad sabemos…

_-respondió él con una inmensa ternura-_

**Kikyou:** Sabemos…?

Comenzó a replicar buscando la forma de evadirlo, el por su parte el la miraba a los ojos, admirado por como el hermoso rostro de la chica era golpeado sutilmente por una luz que no supo reconocer e incluso se atrevería a jurar que por unos instantes vio un suave sonrojo surcar las mejillas de la muchacha, pero esta aun empeñada en replicar no pudo terminar… ya que los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos ejerciendo una suave presión.

Ella intento separarse de él pero no podía, Inuyasha la empujo sutilmente hacia atrás llevándola hasta tocar el tronco del roble imposibilitando aun mas su escape, … Otra vez esos labios sobre los suyos… unidos en un beso necesitado, otra vez aquella sensación, la única que solo él podía brindarle al tenerla cerca, ella poco a poco comenzó a ceder dejándose llevar por la pasión que le demostraba.

Al sentir la delicadeza de su beso, el se entregó a él automáticamente. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Estaba con la mujer que amaba y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Suave y dulce como el agua, tan puro como una flor, tan intenso como el sol, sus manos fueron a dar al cuello de Inuyasha atándolo a el mientras que las del chico se entrelazaban con los largos y oscuros cabellos de Kikyou desenfrenando pasión.

El amor te hace débil… aquella frase tan escuchada fue totalmente ignorada, eran necesarias las palabras para explicar aquel arrebato de amor pero el hanyou solo deseaba tenerla cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin decir nada mas, solo la abrazo, la abrazo y ella correspondió, podía sentir su respiración alrededor de su cuello, y el solo sintiendo el aroma a cerezos blancos invadir sus sentidos… la esencia que jamás olvidaría.

Culpable de poder sentir… Culpable de poder amar…

Dos cuerpos fundidos en un eterno abrazo y el silencio volvía a reinar, pero a veces es mejor el silencio a decir palabras que no son adecuadas o explicaciones sin rumbo… Después de todo el silencio también llega a ser romántico a veces… sentimientos que no se interpretan con palabras ya que los sentimientos solo se sienten.

Una lágrima rogaba por salir de aquellos ojos cuyo corazón se sentía en el paraíso, las cosas no podían seguir tan esplendidas luego de que comenzó a surgir el remordimiento…

Un suave sollozo destruyo el silencio y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por el hermoso rostro de la muchacha lágrimas que hicieron a Inuyasha levantar el suyo al sentirlas mojar sus ropajes.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta del Hanyou, era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera y también la primera vez que la sacerdotisa vio esa preocupación en el rostro del muchacho, verle así entre asustado y avergonzado solo por ella. Por su parte el pensaba en las mil y un palabras que podía decir se notaba a simple vista que nada sabia acerca de consolar a otras personas ya que jamás había mostrado los suyos ante los demás hasta ahora…

**Inuyasha:** N...no llores Kikyou… _-tartamudeo en voz baja intentando reconfortarla-_

**Kikyou:** No soy una simple mujer… soy una sacerdotisa y mi destino… mi destino… _- bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro con su oscuro flequillo-_

Inuyasha se separo unos centímetros y alargo su mano derecha para limpiar las que se habían deslizado por el rostro de Kikyou, ella estuvo a punto de hablar entre tanta confusión, pero por más que lo intento quedaba muda ante la mirada y las acciones del chico limpiando sus lagrimas. Todo ese deseo de hablar se transformo en un sollozo que salía de sus labios al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos volvían a empaparse sin poder hacer nada…

Porque el destino le había jugado tan mala broma enamorarse… y enamorarse precisamente de el… un hanyou y peor aun haciendo que a su vez este le correspondiera. Ese pensamiento le retumbaba en la cabeza y si bien el muchacho estaba preocupado solo por un par de lágrimas no habría que hacer un esfuerzo para poder imaginar cómo se sentía de impotente al verla así. De inmediato Inuyasha dejo de mirarle y nuevamente la abrazo…

Esta vez la sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Kikyou fue diferente y difícilmente de expresar con palabras, el muchacho le ofrecía su consuelo y sin más ni más cerro sus ojos disfrutando la calidez de aquel abrazo, la tibieza del cuerpo de Inuyasha, el roce de los plateados cabellos de Inuyasha sobre su rostro y su aliento paradójico alrededor de su cuello…

Toda una vida podría haber pasado delante de él… y aun así sus brazos se acogían delicadamente al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa acercándola cada vez más a el mientras sentía las lagrimas de la chica caer sobre su regazo y la respiración calmosa por el llanto.

**Inuyasha:** Nuestro destino es el que creamos cada día con nuestras acciones… Kikyou desde hoy mi único destino eres tu…

Los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron de par

"_No existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable" _

Un que encuentro no fue simple casualidad, el amor es algo que no podemos ignorar, algo imposible de evadir, dos personas incomprendidas… dos almas solitarias que buscaban su lugar en el mundo…unidas por el hilo rojo del destino, no era tan difícil de adivinar y con todos estos pensamientos ya no tenía duda alguna… Una decisión había tomado fuerza en el interior de la chica… deseaba tener a Inuyasha cerca de ella…por siempre y algo en sus adentros le decía que el hanyou sentía lo mismo. Continuaba abrazada a él, sus ojos seguían inundados pero en su rostro resplandeció una tímida sonrisa y ahora sin explicación alguna, ella fue quien repitió aquel beso que le había hecho confundirse hasta el infinito, su rostro resplandecía de felicidad mientras Inuyasha nuevamente sentía que tocaba el cielo, fundía sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y maravilloso beso al que ella correspondía gustosa con la misma ternura abrazada a su pecho saboreando infinitamente aquel momento.

**oOoOoOo**

**Continuara**

**well de veras q seeh linchenme .-.U XD nah mejor no uu gomen es q estaba listo desde hace time demo no me habia animado de subirlo ToT, en fin aqui esta , por lo pronto subire el sigiente espero rapidu n.nU, se me cuidan muchop chaop chaop  
**


	7. Una maldicion

**oOoOoOo**

Holis!!he aparecido jeje, muchas grax de veras a lus que se han tomado el time de leer la historia n.n aqui publico el cap Nº 7, sin mas que decir adelante! que rueden las letras XD!

**oOoOoOo**

**Cap7**

**Una maldicion  
**

A lo lejos del aquella detenida escena de amor, una escena diferente se suscitaba y el humo producido por el fuego dejaba rastros de lo ocurrido frente a la gran fortaleza del terrateniente de la aldea

A lo lejos del aquella detenida escena de amor, una escena diferente se suscitaba y el humo producido por el fuego dejaba rastros de lo ocurrido frente a la gran fortaleza del terrateniente de la aldea.

No puedo ver nada hay mucho humo_ - Replicaba la sacerdotisa Tsubaki mientras avanzaba siguiendo los pasos de Hiiragi sama dentro del fuerte de piedra caliza-_

Con dificultades habían logrado entrar al lugar que al parecer se estaba viendo fuertemente atacado por un numeroso grupo de bandidos saqueadores de riquezas Hiiragi sama y Tsubaki se enteraban de todo de boca de uno de los fieles protectores del terrateniente en una de las habitaciones alejadas de todo aquel campo de lucha.

-Entonces dice usted que se trata de una banda de ladrones.

**-** Así es han venido hasta aquí por las propiedades de valor, pero no hay de qué preocuparse no permitiremos que lleguen hasta la aldea.

**-C**omo afirma que no sucederá tal cosa? – Inquirió antipática la joven sacerdotisa-

Mis hombres ganan en cantidad y su desempeño es mejor, además hasta ahora solo están merodeando la zona al parecer están en busca de algo en particular, es lo único que pudimos constatar luego de hablar con el cabecilla del grupo mientras tratábamos de llegar a un acuerdo.

Y que ha ocurrido? _- indagaba atenta-_

**-** Se trata de un bandido muy codicioso, no ha sido fácil entablar un acuerdo con él, está empeñado en hay algo aquí que desea.

Es extraño no lo cree Hiiragi sama _-comento la joven-_

-Si lo es… pero mientras los habitantes de la aldea estén a salvo todo estará bien…

Las puertas corredizas de la habitación se abrieron de pronto mientras un hombre armado se aparecía frente a ellos.

-Han llegado las últimas noticias mi señor

_- dijo inclinándose ante el terrateniente-_

Ha cesado el ataque pero han advertido que volverían en cuanto confirmaran la llegada de algo de lo que no nos quisieron detallar.

**-**hmph…- Tsubaki desvío la mirada inconforme.

La sacerdotisa se encogió de hombros mientras observaba salir al terrateniente acompañado de sus guerreros para luego asomarse desde uno de los miradores del fuerte y divisar la escena desolada de batalla; apenas alcanzo a notar al grupo de bandidos alejarse del lugar en sus caballos con las antorchas encendidas, el cabecilla del grupo debía ser aquel que alcanzaba la primera posición y solo pudo distinguirlo en la lejanía debido a que llevaba una fuerte armadura que cubría su pecho una inmensa espacie de banderola en manos parecía un tipo joven, sin embargo aunque Tsubaki observaba atenta como aquellos hombres se marchaban no dejaba de preguntarse porque motivo habían venido.

Jefe piensa retirarse así nada mas -_ comento uno de los seguidores entre la tropa-_

**-**Calma aun no tenemos tanta prisa, además han sido muy generosos en nuestro acuerdo.

_-respondió con una voz varonil bastante confiada al tiempo que alargaba su mano para acariciar los cabellos rizados de una mujer exuberante que le acompañaba sobre su caballo-_

Entonces a dónde iremos a saquear ahora _-continuo indagando el bandido-_

**-**Pues…

Un rostro pensativo lleno de malicia se apodero de el mientras escogía al azar la destrucción de la próxima aldea sin remordimiento alguno, el caballo seguía su camino pasando a través del sendero del bosque a la salida de la aldea y desde allí la distinguió entre la oscuridad, sus cabellos largos se confundían con el matiz oscuro del paisaje y resplandecían al ser tocados por la luz de la luna que golpeaba su piel blanca, ese carácter frío que mostraba a lo lejos lo hipnotizo, esa mujer…

Pasa algo malo querido…

_Menciono la mujer a un lado del robusto bandido con una voz entre seductora y delicada al tiempo que lo rodeaba entre sus brazos sacando al hombre de su hipnosis._

-No, no pasa nada Satoko _- sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-_

-Nos quedaremos aquí! Deténganse todos-

_Dio la orden a todo pulmón y freno de golpe su caballo _

**Satoko:** Auch _- se quejo del golpazo-_ pero… pero aquí en medio del bosque! _-coloco sus manos sobre su pálido rostro azorada-_

**-** Si no quedaremos aquí, esperaremos la llegada de la joya en este lugar, es más si los rumores son ciertos entonces no habrá que esperar mucho.

Argumentando esto bajo de su caballo y así fue como se dispuso la tropa a instalarse en el lugar a las afueras del bosque, el avaricioso cabecilla de la banda camino unos cuantos metros más antes de quedarse perplejo recordando la figura de aquella mujer a la que vio dirigirse hacia la aldea

**-**Hmph… con que ropajes de sacerdotisa, como deseo verle de cerca.

**-A** quien desea ver de cerca _señor? - pregunto mientras se acercaba-_

**-**Satoko… pensé que estarías descansando.

**-** No solo quería estar con usted _-sonrió dulcemente-_

**- **Pues entonces yo si me iré a descansar _- se separo abruptamente de la mujer y se fue hacia el lugar de descanso preparado para el-_

**-** pero…

La muchacha indignada frunció el ceño, mientras lo veía alejarse, pero las preocupaciones ese día no estaban hechas para ella, giro su curvilíneo cuerpo dejando mover sus largos rubios cabellos.

-Supongo que debe estar algo tenso _–pensó-_ Ash ero que descortés es!..

Me pregunto porque habrá tomado esa repentina decisión… mi señor Onigumo…

**oOoOoOo**

Sumido en los recuerdos del pasado el muchacho de los cabellos plateados descansaba plácidamente sobre la copa del roble, _"aquella mañana se parecía tanto a esta", _un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su ser y las imágenes de ese segundo encuentro se formaron en su mente.

_** Flash Back**_

Se suponía que solo había ido a curiosear, pero su torpeza había hecho que ella notase su presencia sobre la copa del mismo árbol donde había ella quedado de verlo esa mañana.

-Con que allí estabas! ¿Que haces allá arriba porque no bajas?-

Replico la pequeña Kikyou desde abajo, el hanyou gruño mientras entre nervios, pensaba la manera de ocultarse, pero al ver a la niña intentar trepar el árbol, solo pensó en que estaría perdido si lo descubriese, de seguro al verlo en su verdadera forma huiría despavorida.

Cubrirse la cabeza con su traje rojo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al momento de extender su mano para sujetar a la pequeña, de otro modo esta hubiese caído abajo.

Una acto reflejo quizás?? Se pregunto porque había hecho tal cosa? Ahora la miraba fijamente, ella estaba a su lado entretenida con el paisaje que se divisaba sobre la copa del roble, era seguro pasaría el resto del día con ella, al deducir esto gruño incomodo no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía y al cabo de unos minutos hasta comida había compartido con la pequeña.

-Oye sabes jugar la pelota? _-pregunto la pequeña viendo a Inuyasha con una sonrisa-_

**-** Si_…-respondió el confundido- _pero a qué viene todo eso, eres extraña ¬¬

**-** solo me preguntaba si querrías… jugar un rato?

_-Inquirió ella un poco nerviosa y apenada sosteniendo en sus mano una pequeña pelota- _Ah pero si no quieres… pues _-miro hacia arriba resignada en medio de un suspiro-_

Es que a los niños de la aldea no les agradaba jugar conmigo.

… _- el pequeño prolongo un silencio que pronto rompió-_

-Keh! te advierto que no te dejare ganar Kikyou! _- quiño el ojo arrebatándole la pelota de las manos-_

Qué esperas juguemos entonces!!

La tarde transcurrió entre juegos, a pesar de que el hanyou buscaba cualquier motivo para pelear, siempre ella le hallaba la vuelta al asusto después de caminar bajo la puesta de sol, ambos se tumbaron al suelo cansados, luego ella partió prometiendo regresar y extrañamente eso le había tranquilizado, la volvería a ver otra vez quien diría que pasaría todo aquello.

**Fin del flash Back**

**-** Inuyasha!

La dulce voz ve la joven lo saco de sus recuerdos despertándolo de aquel letargo, el ambarino abrió los ojos y sus orejas se movieron de arriba abajo, la muchacha lo observaba justo en el mismo lugar de aquella vez, bajo el roble del lugar de la promesa.

**-** Pensé que ya no vendrías Kikyou _- dijo observándola desde arriba-_

**-** No ha sido fácil despistar a Tsubaki _-se excuso sonriendo-_

**-** Tsubaki ¬¬ -_Inuyasha pronuncio aquel nombre con cara de pocos amigos-_

**-** Vamos Inuyasha cambia esa cara ya estoy aquí.

_- continúo aproximándose al árbol impulsándose hacia arriba-_

**-** eh! pero… Que haces Kikyou? - _pregunto sorprendido al verla-_

**-** Subiré _-exclamo extendiendo sus brazos sujetándose firmemente mientras escalaba -_

**-** No seas tonta, enseguida estaré contigo.

**-** No, ya casi llego -_continuo haciéndole caso omiso a las palabras de Inuyasha-_

Justo en el mismo lugar un paso en falso la hizo resbalar, Inuyasha reacciono enseguida, el cuerpo de Kikyou se deslizó solo un poco cuando ya era sostenía por el hanyou.

-Tedije que no lo hicieras! _– Le reprendió sujetándola de las manos pronuncio en voz alta preocupado y aliviado a la vez-_

**-** Inuyasha… _-murmuro inquieta mientras el muchacho la subía y la acercaba a él-_

**-** Estas bien?

**-** Creo que aun no soy buena trepando árboles _-dijo sumisa sujetándose de sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio sobre aquella rama-_

**-** Algunas cosas nunca cambian Kikyou.

El muchacho sonrió dulcemente, estando tan cerca de él sobre aquel estrecho roble, ella no intento resistirse, ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? Quizás hubiese tenido sus dudas al principio pero ahora sabía que podía confiar en él.

Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó más contra él. Kikyou apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y este inclino la suya sobre la de ella.

Kikyou sonrió al sentir que el corazón de Inuyasha iba un poco más rápido. Su abrazo la estaba calmando mucho más que las palabras. Pero si los latidos de Inuyasha iban tan rápido por ella…. Aquello no la tranquilizaba, en lo absoluto, al contrario la inquietaba y le robaba la respiración a la vez, pensaba que sentir esto no era correcto pero Que demonios!! Si esto era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás!

En ese momento sintió los labios de Inuyasha sobre sus cabellos y entonces se apretó contra él.

**- **¿Inuyasha? _- le llamo cautelosamente-_

**- **¿Mmm? _- respondió como prueba de que le escuchaba-_

Ella levanto la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados esperándola.

Y sus labios…

Parecía acaso lo más natural no? Kikyou acerco su rostro levantándolo hacia él y cerro sus ojos… la proximidad entre sus bocas se hacía más corta, los labios de Inuyasha acariciaban los de ella con suavidad, un roce de calor estallo y la inundó, aquellos labios le quemaban con una pasión intensa y necesitada.

Se besaron, allí de pie sobre esa estrecha rama, con el atardecer bañándolos cálidamente, durante un rato largo y dulce, cuando por fin lograron separarse un murmullo de los labios del hanyou se dejo escuchar en los oídos de la sacerdotisa

-_Te extrañe… Kikyou-_ fue lo que dijo el muchacho con el rostro levemente sonrojado, mientras deslizaba entre sus manos en sedoso cabello de Kikyou.

Encuentros furtivos, clandestinos u ocultos de todo, tras el espesor de un bosque bañado en naturaleza pura, uno al que nadie basto de seguridad se atrevería a entrar por su propia cuenta. Tan lejos y tan cerca de todos.

**oOoOoOo**

Aun no se han dignado a marcharse esos bandidos - se quejo Tsubaki cerrando las puertas de una pagoda en el templo-

**-**Así es, temo que ocurra algo Hiiragi-sama ha estado muy serio últimamente al parecer es un asusto de gran importancia el que le ha estado preocupando y tiene que ver también con la estadía de eso bandido en las afueras del bosque. – comento kanae con preocupación.

**-** las afueras del bosque… me pregunto que esperaran.

Una brisa fría rondo el lugar a las afueras del bosque el campamento seguía tendido.

Ha sido confirmado mi señor Onigumo lo que hemos estado esperando pronto llegara…

Una sonrisa inquietante se formo en el rostro del bandido la espera pronto acabaría.

**oOoOoOo**

Un atardecer de abril caía sobre el reflejo del agua a orillas del lago mientras los amantes ocultos se encontraban sentados testigos del ocaso

**-** Que te ocurre Kikyou has estado muy callada – _Se atrevió al final en hanyou a preguntar mirándola de reojo para captar la atención de la sacerdotisa quien parecía ida en sus pensamientos-_

**-** eh… _- volteando a verle- _de que hablas estoy bien -_ desvió la mirada sujetando su brazo izquierdo-_

**- **No me mientas te conozco _-tomándola del brazo-_

**-** Auch… _- se encogió de hombros -_

**-** o.o lo siento _– se excuso y la soltó casi al instante- _ le ocurrió algo a tu brazo izquierdo.

**-** Estoy bien solo fue un pequeño descuido no tuve cuidado al lanzar mi flecha. _-miro con recelo su reflejo en el agua mientras se formaban pequeñas ondas en ella por el contacto de la brisa-_

**-** tonta! debes tener más cuidado ya sabía que algo te pasaba por…

**-** Eso no es todo… _- interrumpió el regaño de Inuyasha-_

**-** eh?¿ _- movió sus orejas confundido-_

**-** Es que…

_** Flash back**_

**Tsubaki:** Parece que hemos acabado con esas pestes _- dijo suspirando profundamente-_

Se reproducen como las ratas de nicho deberíamos colocar unas cuantas barreras mas Kikyou-dono no lo crees?

**Kikyou:** … eh… si _- de cuclillas recogiendo una de sus flechas-_

**Tsubaki:** ese último lanzamiento estuvo precipitado Kikyou dono espero que la sacerdotisa ejemplar no esté perdiendo facultades.

**Kikyou:** Que quieres decir. _- arqueo una ceja mirándola de frente-_

**Tsubaki:** Puede que sean especulaciones pero como sacerdotisa errante, tengo que darte un consejo, Hmph o más bien debería recordarte que para obtener poder debes abandonar tu corazón humano y en el caso de una mujer esto se aplica también al amor ya lo sabes no es así Kikyou dono? _- sonrió falsamente-_

**Kikyou:** Amor has dicho…

**Tsubaki:** No te olvides. Debes extinguir el amor y nunca deberás permitir que un hombre guíe tu corazón, y si tal cosa ocurriese sufrirías….

Los ojos de Tsubaki destellaron un brillo diferente al momento de decir aquellas palabras, la joven sacerdotisa solo se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna, ya sabía de que se trataba, solo se alejo de Tsubaki mientras esta sonreía plácidamente al realizar su cometido….

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

**- **Una… maldición dices… _- la miro incrédulo y enojado-_

**-** así es… Tsubaki es muy hábil y ha comenzado a sospechar, la maldición que ha puesto sobre mi es la prueba más valida de que desconfía.

**-** Grrr maldita Tsubaki ahora si ya verá la voy a… -_se levanto enojado dispuesto a encontrarla-_

**-** Inuyasha! Que piensas hacer acaso estás loco! -_ Lo detuvo en seco-_

Ella no puede verte, por eso… discúlpame sabiendo lo de la maldición yo… _-bajo la mirada-_

Inuyasha empuño sus manos aparentando con fuerza tratando de calmar su ira

Bah! Ya no te preocupes por eso Kikyou! -_dijo al verla con la cabeza baja para tratar de reconfortarla -_

**-** Sera mejor que regrese, se hace tarde.

**-** Keh! tan pronto.

**-** si… lo siento_ -levanto la mirada y sonrió levemente-_

**-** está bien _– se resigno en un suspiro-_ entonces te llevare.

**-** no iré yo sola de verdad estaré bien

**-** segura _- frunció el ceño-_

**-** si _-asintió -_ adiós Inuyasha

Se dio media vuelta y su figura comenzó a perderse entre el espesor del bosque frente a los ojos dorados que fijaban sus miradas en cada uno de los movimientos de la chica

Ya en las cercanías a la aldea la muchacha caminaba con paso seguro mientras el atardecer moría en el alba, la figura de un completo extraño se cruzo frente a ella.

**-** Buenas noches _- dijo confiado haciendo una reverencia ante ella-_

**-** o.o bu.. Buenas noches _- reverenciándolo de la misma manera-_

**-** Acaso no es algo tarde para que una joven sacerdotisa ande por este lugar.

**Kikyou:** le agradezco su preocupación pero ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo -_respondió mirándolo fijamente-_

Es acaso usted un viajero jamás lo había visto por la aldea?

**-** Hmph viajero… pues si podría decirse de cierto modo, un viajero que se ha interesado mucho en cierta sacerdotisa.

**A** que se refiere? _- lo miro interrogante-_

**-**Me refiero a que esta no es la primera vez que la he visto y espero poder hacerlo de nuevo señorita Kikyou…

Los ojos de Kikyou mostraron gesto de asombro al saber que el sujeto extraño sabia su nombre a continuación este se acerco a Kikyou y tomo su mano derecha para posar un beso de sus labios sobre la suave piel de la sacerdotisa y luego marcharse repentinamente.

Kikyou quedo un tanto desconcertada era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre y parecía tan seguro del o que decía, sin embargo llegar al templo era su principal objetivo, por lo que no le dio la importancia debida al asunto y continuo su camino, horas después llego a la entrada del templo, justamente allí Tsubaki estaba en su espera.

**-** Kikyou-dono sabes que no puedes estar tan tarde fuera del templo, Kanae-sama ha estado preocupada no sabes cuánto fastidia ya hasta me ha dado migraña _-colocando las manos sobre su frente-_

**-** Se me hizo tarde enseguida iré a ver a Kanae-sama

**-** Eso será inútil ella no está.

**-** A donde ha ido?

**-** Hiiragi-sama y Kanae –sama han partido al templo de Hideki-sama, se trata de un asunto de importancia así que partieron enseguida a su encuentro.

**-** Entiendo… en todo caso no fue mi intención preocuparla

**-** No puedes ir tu sola a recorrer el bosque de las sombras y mucho menos a estas horas.

**-** Se cuidarme sola

**-** eso podría comenzar a ponerlo en duda Kikyou-dono _-la miro desafiante-_

**-** Que has dicho _- arqueo una ceja-_

**-** He dicho que…

**-** Onee Sama!! Onee sama!!

_Exclamo la pequeña kaede a uno cuantos metros interrumpiendo la confrontación-_

Tsubaki por su parte con mala cara entro nuevamente al templo dejando a Kikyou y a su pequeña hermana en la entrada.

**-** Onee Sama! Onee Sama! _- respirando agitadamente-_

**-** espera Kaede _- se inclino quedando a la altura de su hermana-_respira profundo si…. Bien ahora dime qué ocurre?

**-** onee sama alguien te busca.

**-** ehh? A estas horas? Quien podrá ser ¿?- _pensó para sí misma y a la mente se vino la imagen del extraño de hace unas horas atrás-_

Donde esta esa persona Kaede? _- pregunto inquieta-_

**-** Se encuentra en los jardines onee sama

**-** Enseguida le veré, entra está haciendo frío enseguida te alcanzo si?

**-** está bien onee sama _asintió y luego corrió hacia el templo_

Con paso decidido caminaba en dirección a los jardines del templo, eran tan extensos que difícilmente podría encontrar a alguien de inmediato, así que comenzó a recorrer todos y cada uno el cielo estrellado era lo único que iluminaba aquella noche sin luna, Kikyou respiro profundamente cuando de pronto fue rodeada desde atrás por un abrazo a la altura de su cintura y una voz susurro en sus oídos.

-Te encontré!-…

**oOoOoOo**

Continuara

Grax por leer de veras y bueno espero seguir lo mas pronto q pueda buaaaaaaaaaaa las clases las clases T.T!

en fin! si dejan RR lo sabre apreciar XD!

a ver si les va gustandu mm sin mas que agregar , saludos y que esten bien!


End file.
